


Jiraiya x Reader: private research

by Itsadork



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemons, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsadork/pseuds/Itsadork
Summary: Jiraiya is having writers block.You want to inspire him.Read about how you and jiraiya like to play together and how you met.*this story is also on Wattpad **Ongoing*
Relationships: Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Jiraiya x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Jiraiya x Reader: Private research

'

Jiraiya sat at his desk and sighed out of frustration  
"What's wrong baby" (Y/N) asked him as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

'

"Writers block" he stated flatly  
"I just don't have any inspiration right now,no direction "  
She began to play with his long white hair bringing a lock of hair up to her nose.  
He smelled so good.   
"Well babe maybe you just need to rest your mind for a while "  
"Give me a bit"he said blowing her off  
She huffed and walked away into their bedroom 

After waiting an hour Y/N started to get annoyed. She missed him, and she wanted him more then anything in that moment  
"Oh wellll guess I'll take care of myself" she muttered to herself  
Stripping out of her clothes she laid on the bed naked

She found a comfortable position and started to please herself.  
She stifled her moans and groans, trying to keep quiet so she wouldn't disturb Jiraiya.  
Suddenly, she got an idea.  
A naughty smirk came across her face  
As she touched her wetness she let out a loud beckoning moan .  
Her fingers met her clit and she began to gently stroked it.  
" mmm so good Jiraiya "  
Her eyes were closed as she imagined her lovers fingers were the ones doing the work 

"What are you doing?" She heard her favorite voice say curiously.  
She knew he'd come.

"I just reeeeaally wanted to help you with your research. " she purred teasingly.

"Oh yeah? " he replied as he raised his eyebrow.

As she slid one finger past her inner lips into her slippery canal, she moaned out the words  
" ooo I just wanted to inspireeee you" . The extra emphasis on inspire made Jiraiya lick his lips and move towards her.

'So predictable' she thought to herself with a smirk. 

Jiraiya stood in front of (YN) staring intensely.  
Right when she was sure he would pounce and devour her he did something that caught her by surprise.  
He turned around and walked towards the other side of the room.

'Ugh noo what is he doing' she wondered.  
He dragged the white furry chair for her vanity and placed it in front of the bed where she lay.  
At this point she stopped touching herself out of curiosity.  
Jiraiya took a seat on the chair and with a small chuckle he said" well don't stop, I need to watch this very very closely" 

She looked at him with her mouth partly open and silently cursed herself.  
'Why did I have to jinx myself? Well If this is what he wants to do I can play his game'

YN swung her legs over the bed and sweetly said " okay baby let me get some things" she reached over and pulled open the draw in her bedside table. First she pulled out a bottle with purple flowers all over it. Second came a smooth black box. She set it down on the top of the bedside table.  
She opened the purple bottle and out poured a slick oil right into her delicate hands

She glanced over to Jiraiya and saw him leaned forward , elbows on his knees with his left hand on his chin . He watched intently. 

After rubbing her hands together she began to massage her breasts. The oil glistened on her beautiful cocoa brown skin.  
she poured some more directly on her body Rubbing it into her stomach .   
"Mmmmm" was all Jiraiya could muster up.

She stood up and slowly began to work it into her thighs. She grabbed the bottle once more and with a swift movement, twisted slightly and squeezed it onto her ass. After starting to massage it she walked over to Jiraiya with her sexiest strut and sweetly begged " can you help me with this daddy? Pleasseeeee I can't get it all"  
Y/N turned to face the bed and bent over slightly to give him a full view of her ass.

Jiraiya felt his dick get even harder. 'I don't know how long I can play this game with her and we just started' he questioned himself. But still without a word he obliged and rubbed the oil spreading it out over her full moon of an ass. YN moaned at his touch. He took her sighs as an invitation to grab both cheeks and started to spread them

Quickly YN turned around and lightly spanked his hand.

"I think you're all done " She whispered in a sultry voice. She made her way back on to the bed and spread her legs wide.

Jiraiya could see her pussy shining from his seat. He gulped.  
Trying to compose himself he sat back and tried to be serious. " get on with it then" he demanded.

With one hand massaging her right nipple and one hand rubbing her clit she moaned excitedly, but kept her eyes open, watching her man watch her performance .  
Jiraiya was entranced. He studied her movements and he couldn't look away.  
YN brought her right hand down , and using the index and middle finger she spread her lips wide giving Jiraiya a glimpse of her core.  
Suddenly Jiraya stood up.  
'Yes finally' she silently celebrated  
He began to take off his robe and pants. She watched him readily. His beautiful dick released from its prison. Thick and gleaming with precum on its tip YN felt her pussy pulsing, at the sight of it. Begging for it.  
She wanted him. She felt her body heat up with desire and licked her lips

She looked up at him and smiled beckoning him to come with her slim wet finger.  
" oh no baby, I'm still trying to get inspired. Keep going" he said with a naughty tone.  
To her dismay he walked over to his side of the bed, reached in a grabbed a bottle of lube. She watched him squirt some in his hand and massage it on his member. He sat right back on that chair  
'Damn it he got me '

YN watched as he pumped his hand up and down the length of his shaft. Slowly he fucked himself with his left hand and groaned.  
YN was so angry but turned on. Watching him stroke up and down. Watching his lips part as sounds of pleasure escaped.

Slowly she slipped two fingers in her pussy and retracted them. They were drenched in her wetness

Jiraiya licked his lips hungrily. He could feel himself become animalistic. Desperately he pleaded with himself to calm down. He needed to drag this out. He needed to drive her crazy. He stopped his stroke and watched her move.

YN brought her fingers to her lips and lightly licked them, before enclosing them in her mouth

"Mmmm" she moaned as she tasted herself. slowly and deliberately she sucked on her fingers never losing eye contact with Jiraiya. In and out of her mouth her fingers went.  
About 30 seconds passed and then she carefully removed her fingers.

Jiraiya shifted in his seat. He was mostly quiet except for the occasional moans and grunts that he tried to hold back.

Y/N knew what to do next

She reached over and opened the black box. Inside was a silk wrap. She pulled it out and unwrapped it's contents. It was her prized possession, her vibrating dildo. She gently tossed the silk covering back into the box.

Jiraiyas eyes widened as she clicked on the power button and it began to vibrate.

At a dangerously slow pace the vibrator enter her.  
"Ahhhhh fuck " she groaned from the feeling of penetration.

He started to pump his dick again never looking away from her. He matched the pace that she was moving the toy.  
Her hips began to grind against it taking it in deeper. Her eyes closed unintentionally. She couldn't help it anymore. Jiraiya moaned out curses. 'He must be close.' She concluded.

She forced herself to lower the vibration setting.  
'I don't want to cum yet, I need to win him over' she plotted.  
But she squeezed her walls and her eyes rolled back. She was so close but she wanted him, she wanted him inside of her. 'I just have to be patient, He'll come around." She reassured herself.

She was finally right.

Jiraiya couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be inside her . He wanted to feel her and taste her  
"No more games "he growled.

He stood up and walked over to the bed. And just as the toy was about to be pumped back into her, he snatched it from her hand turned it off and threw it in the black box.

Jiraiya yanked her by her legs and pulled them towards him as he crashed his face straight into her glorious pussy.

"Yes dadddddddddy" she practically screamed.  
Licking and prodding and pushing his tongue inside her love, Jiraiya drank her wetness, he moaned with his mouth on her and the vibrations made Y/N's pussy pulsate.

Jiraiya ate her out like he was starving. As if her pussy was all he craved  
He stuck three finger inside without warning.  
With a whimper she cried out "fuck"  
"we both know what can fit in here, this is nothing" he retorted.  
She closed her eyes and felt him, going back and forth.  
Suddenly the sensation was gone . Her eyes remained shut because her brain was turning to mush from the pleasure.  
Soon she felt his hand grab her breasts and squeeze them tightly and then release them.  
'Ohhh yess' she thought as she enjoyed his touch. Then his touch was gone again. She felt him move around and then suddenly she heard

"Open your eyes (Y/N)"


	2. Chapter 2

When Y/N gathered up the energy to open her eyes all she saw is Jiraiya glorious manhood in her face. 

" suck me off the way you sucked your fingers" he barked.  
His command was crude and his demeanor was overbearing

But that's just the way he was when he didn't want to wait.  
He liked to fuck first and make love later  
But she listened because that was just the way Y/N liked it  
Y/N sat up the best she could and gave way for him to enter her mouth  
He grinded into her and she began to bob her head, taking him in slurping and slobbering all over his length.  
Soon he grabbed her head and viciously thrusted into her taking her the way he wanted.   
Y/N cautiously widened her mouth, careful not to graze his penis with her teeth while he fucked her mouth.

"Ohhhhhh (Y/N) "he groaned from pleasure and frustration and yanked her head away from his throbbing cock.  
Saliva dripped down her chin making Jiraiya sneer.  
"you're just a dirty little girl aren't you"   
He moved back between her legs and stroked the wetness between them with his dick

Y/N gasped mockingly and then snapped back at him " you made me this way!".  
She was only fake angry with him.  
This was just the way they were.

"Fucking right" he said and with that he slid right into her  
Slowly he closed into the depth of her core.   
"Finally" she exclaimed. 

This was what she had been craving. Y/N was like a fiend going through withdrawals and daddy was here to give her her fix

Her pussy was ready. It's clasped onto his dick making Jiraiya harder. He started to move. Slowly. So fucking slow.  
He knew what he was doing.  
"I had to watch that dildo go inside you. And I didn't like that." He spat out those words.  
He was taking his time thrusting inward taking in her warmth and feeling her wrap her wetness around his dick for moments that felt like forever before he would pull back.

And again he slowly entered her causing whimpers to leave her lips.

"However, seeing you now, maybe I should leave you to play with it instead of me" he muttered as he slid back out again.  
There's no way he would stop now. And there was no way he wanted her to use that toy again while he was right there

But the look of her. So needy and desperate for his dick to be inside her. He wanted to know how she's react to such a statement

"What no! Baby please I need you, the real thing"  
And with that Jiraiya rammed into her  
Causing her to flat out scream  
" I'm sorry what was that you said" he questioned you with his arrogant voice.  
He repositioned himself to slam into her again.  
" I need youuuu" she cried out.  
"Arghhhh" he cried out in response while he reentered her slippery canal with a fierceness.  
She screamed again.  
He stopped. Indulging in the sensation of her pussy holding onto him and her screams echoing around him.  
" don't stop daddy" Y/N pleaded.  
He ignored her. Wanting to hear her beg some more.  
"Daddy please" she desperately moaned.  
She couldn't help but start to lift her hips and grind into him to get the pleasure she desired.  
His arm reached for her neck  
Firmly but not too tight he choked her.  
" don't you move" he commanded.  
'Fuck' she thought as her eyes rolled back in euphoria.   
He was so hot when he was like this she thought to herself

With his hands still on her neck he resumed his movements slowly picking up speed. Hitting every spot within her. But she couldn't scream.   
" what's my name?" He asked.  
She could barely get it out.  
"Daaaaa" was all he could hear.  
He loosened his grip but left his hand there.  
Pounding into her walls he demanded an answer.  
"Dadddy"  
"Yesssss"  
He let go of her throat and grasped her hips, Finally fucking her with every ounce of power he had.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : butt stuff

*******  
Y/N wasnt sure how long it had been. She laid on the bed completely wiped out from the constant fucking and cumming.  
Jiraiya lay next to her.  
It was quiet except for the panting between them.  
Her eyes were closed and she was pleased with the outcome of her teasing.  
She felt the warmth of his fingers graze her face causing her eyes to open just to find her lover staring into them.

His gaze left hers to trail her body and met her eyes once more.

"I really love you Y/N " he sighed  
Love you too baby" Y/N replied lovingly.

He reached over to grab her face and gently placed a kiss on her forehead and then her lips.  
She couldn't help but move into the kiss , deepening it.  
She knew that they had just fucked but now it was time for the best part. 

Slowly she rolled on top of him and continued kissing him. His lips tasted like her . Their tongues met and danced together each one trying to be the leader . As she kissed him she repositioned herself, purposely grazing her wetness against his tip. His groans were muffled against her mouth. She backed away from the kiss and grinned.  
She lifted her hips while hovering over his dick. Grabbing his dick she stationed it right below her and slowly began to descend upon him. 

He felt Her pussy surrounding him at a painfully slow pace.

" fuck baby" Jiraiya cursed.  
She retreated, not taking him whole. She watched as Jiraiya's face of pleasure turned into frustration.  
She lowered herself again teasing him wanting to see how far she could go.  
Her teasing continued as she waited for Jiraiya to begin thrusting up into her to gain control of the situation. But he didn't.

Instead Y/N felt his arms surround her body pulling her closer and reigniting the kiss from before.  
Soon his hand ran up and down her back sending chills throughout. His caress was gentle and loving  
Nothing like the beast he appeared to be earlier.  
His kiss was sweet making her crave him even more. 

Without breaking the kiss, Jiraiya turned YN over and was above her.   
Her lips latched onto his bottom lip tugging and sucking ever so slightly making him groan into her mouth.  
When she finally released him he immediately went for the left side of her neck.  
Tenderly he left his mark upon her before he continued his journey downward to her breasts.   
YN's already taut nipples drew him in  
He swiped the tip of both with his thumbs and slowly pinched them causing her to inhale sharply.

Jiraiya began to massage her beautiful mounds. Her nipples against his hands were a sensual feeling to him.  
With every knead, her body reacted and Jiraiya felt himself grow hungry for her taste.

He dipped his head close to her chest and took a nipple into his mouth. 

Immediately, she began to sing moans that drove Jiraiya to moan in response.  
He sucked and pulled causing her body to tremble.  
" ahhh ahhh" her moans filled up the room. 

Jiraiya loved seeing her fall apart by his hand. He finally released her to move towards her pussy.  
It was always glistening and ready for him.  
Touching the dripping arousal he felt his dick twitch.

He faced her pussy, gently and tenderly kissing it to make up for his prior roughness. Her taste intoxicated him. He drove his tongue deep past her entrance trying to get more juices into his mouth.  
This sudden movement made her yelp and reach towards Jiraiya s head.

"So goood" she whined while her hands ran through Jiraiyas thick mane. She grabbed onto him and her hips began to grind into his face.  
This sensation of his face so close to her core drove her to madness.  
She rolled into him and he simply enjoyed the ride with his tongue flicking and digging deeper. His lips kissing and grabbing her lips .  
She felt his hands tighten their grip on her as he spread her legs and held her still.

Suddenly an indescribable wave of pleasure rushed over her as she felt Jiraiyas tongue glaze her puckered asshole.  
The sensation caused her to shudder and then tremble as he ate her ass out just as passionately as he did her pussy.   
She was at his mercy.

YN reveled knowing this man would take her in every kind of way.   
" fuck babe I love you" Y/N cried out.  
Jiraiya pushed his tongue against her tight sphincter in response.

This was Jiraiya , he was disgustingly freaky and Y/N loved it.

Jiraiya watched as she squirmed and thought about how perfect her body looked .  
'I love this shit' he thought to himself.  
' I love her' he reaffirmed to himself.  
He slid his index finger into her pussy coating himself in as much of her wetness as he could before pulling it out.  
Unhurriedly he circled the tight ass hole with that finger before slowly gliding it in   
Y/N responded accurately by relaxing her muscles as much as she could allowing his long finger passage. And with a few pumping motions he riled her up.

Her ass began to clench and released as she vibrated in response to him

Jiraiya reached for the lube bottle once again squirting it into his hand before spreading it on his length.  
He positioned himself at her rear.

Leaning towards her ear he whispered " are you ready"  
She nodded her head in anticipation  
"Good, let me feel that tight ass"

~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/N) screamed in unimaginable pain and pleasure as Jiraiya filled her ass up. Jiraiya pushed up her legs gripping them to keep steady as he slowly descended into her crevice not stopping till he could advance no further.  
He paused to let her adjust and get used to his throbbing member.   
"Oh please baby fuck me, fuck me fuck me" she begged  
Jiraiya obliged.  
Jiraiya was barely containing himself with the feel of (Y/N)'s tightest hole suffocating him  
He began to move slowly in and out, the tightness driving him over the edge. It was torturous, painfully amazing. It wasn't his first time using the backdoor but everytime he did he was surprised by the way she felt. 

(Y/N) clenched, squeezing him as tight as she could watching his face twist in an indescribable fashion. He drilled into her painfully slow.  
"Jiraiya !!!" Her moans turned into a scream as he began to pick up the pace.   
"Fuck (Y/N) you're too tight" he grunted with one hard thrust trying to squeeze himself further into her  
(Y/N) began to scream but Jiraiya quickly released her right leg and reached for her neck,  
"Don't you fucking scream" Jiraiya barked as his grip on her throat tightened  
"Just take it, Just take this dick like a good girl"  
Just like that Jiraiya became a beast all over again, dominating (Y/N)'s body and her actions. His vicious behavior was a turn on for her  
She loved him both ways; when he was gentle and when he was violently using her for his pleasure, because his pleasure always became her pleasure.

Jiraiya did not hold back, he claimed every inch of (Y/N)'s ass for his satisfaction.  
(Y/N) watched as her lover viciously pounded into her, using her to the full extent.

"Ohh yess baby you feel so good, so fucking tight"  
Jiraiya pumped into her body while growling and snarling, truly sounding like an animal.   
Knowing that her body drove him to this level of compulsion and urgency made her just as horny.

Jiraiya's eyes gazed upon her, her body in his control, breasts bouncing with every thrust. Y/N's soaking wet pussy on display for him and him alone.  
Their eyes met and Jiraiya released her neck,. He watched as she caught her breath and whimpered at the same time . He gripped her thick thighs pulling her in closer and resting her legs upon his shoulders. Jiraiya slowed his pace and his movements became precise intentional and unhurried, each thrust seeking to draw out moans and screams waiting to see if she would disobey his earlier command.

(Y/n)'s eyes rolled back as the pain and pleasure took turns confusing her senses. She felt Jiraiya ram into her trying to reach deeper into her tightest hole although he was a deep as he could possibly be. She tried to hold back her screams but failed instantly as Jiraiya dominated her plump ass.

She cried out loudly causing Jiraiya to thrust into her hard and without mercy as her punishment.  
"What did I say?" He growled. But (Y/N) couldn't answer, instead her body convulsed as she reached her limit.

Her screams and cries sent Jiraiya into a frenzy, as her hole began to clench getting ready for her climax.   
Jiraiya cursed as (Y/N)'s ass choked his dick. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He rode into the climax,. The feeling of her orgasm peaking was too much for him making it impossible to contain his own explosion. He stroked into her allowing her ass to milk his thickness.

"Ahh yess yes daddy" she finally was able to make words out. But now Jiraiya couldn't. Heavy breathing and desperate grunts were all that left his lips until finally he spilled into her.  
" ohhhh" his moan filled the room. 

Finally, he pumped every last bit of his release into her and pulled out. As his cum oozed out of her Jiraiya licked his lips at the sight. Her pussy was swollen and leaking juices down to her asshole mixing with his cum. She felt him pull her body angling her ass to his face.

Hungrily , he lapped up every bit of the mixture, and rimmed the puckered hole. (Y/N) watched him clean her up with his tongue. With a sigh, she closed her eyes enjoying his wet touch and the sound of his licking and kissing. 

Jiraiya gently released her and she could feel the weight of his body upon her. His lips met hers causing her eyes to flutter open. She smiled at the sweetness on his lips. After sharing the taste on his tongue, Jiraiya, fell onto the bed panting. With both of their bodies drained of energy, they fell asleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

, Y/N) awoke groggily, unsure of when she had fallen asleep or how much time had passed. The sound of Jiraiya's breathing made her sit up. 

There he was, sleeping peacefully and naked, legs wide open. Jiraiya's body was impressively built and covered in scars from his many years as a ninja. Her eyes surveyed his body, feeling proud that this man was hers.   
'One of the legendary Sannin is my husband.'  
Her eyes lingered as they reached his rock hard dick. Even now while he was asleep he was ready to fuck. Lust began to build up within once again. 

'What to do, what to do?' She wondered.  
She thought back to before, when Jiraiya filled up her ass, and did other sinful things to it. Just then the perfect idea came to mind. A devious grin crept upon her face as she decided to return the favor.

(Y/N) stood up, reaching for a black satin draw bag and the lube from the bedside table. She walked over to the front of the bed and crawled back on the bed to position herself comfortably in front of his stiffness. She grabbed hold of his dick, gently sucking on the tip causing Jiraiya to stir in his sleep.   
"Mmmmm" she heard him groan  
Slowly she took more of him into her mouth eliciting more sounds from Jiraiya. She glanced over at him.  
He was still sound asleep while enjoying the wetness of her mouth.   
She withdrew, and noticed a bead of precum expelled from the tip. She passed her tongue against him relishing in its saltiness.

She worked her hands down to massage his balls before surrounding one with her mouth.   
The sucking sensation, woke Jiraiya out of his sleep and drew out a moan.  
His head leaned forward in surprise to see what was happening.  
YN trailed her index finger down between his cheeks and stroked his puckered hole causing his dick to twitch.  
Her face approached his ass, she poked her tongue out gently gliding it along his crease.  
"Ohhh"  
"I hope I can give your tight ass a treat too babe"  
"Mmhmm" the only sound Jiraiya could muster up as her tongue fucked his ass, squirming past his sphincter. She looked up to see his dick jerk and harden.

Jiraiya had trouble forming words.  
'She feels so good in me' he thought as he watched her carefully. 

Y/N reached for the lube coating her finger with it before she inserted it slowly into Jiraiya. 

She loved this type of intimacy between them. The way his body was hers and her body was his. And at that moment with her finger inside him she felt especially close to him.

She listened to Jiraiya inhale sharply as her finger inched further inside him.  
"Does this feel good Jiraiya?"  
"yess"  
YN couldn't help but look up to see his love faces. His mouth was opened and eyes were closed as she began to pump her finger in and out of him.  
His moans were like music, and she loved his sounds. 

As she advanced into him again, gently she curled her finger up, massaging his prostate. Instantly drawing out a groan from Jiraiya  
She pulled her finger out and eyed his slightly widened hole . 

She reached for the satin draw bag and pulled out Jiraiya's personal silicone anal beads. They were black, and flexible. These were one of Jiraiya's favorite toys, and YN knew how well he reacted to them.  
"Look what I have baby"  
Jiraiya opened his eyes to find her licking his beads. This sight caused him him to bite his lip  
She smiled before drenching the lube over his beads. She positioned them to his hole inserting each bead one at a time , slowly relishing his reactions.  
She enjoyed the sight of this man melting at her touch.   
"(Y/N)" he moaned   
Jiraiya's eyes met with hers as she pushed the second to last bead through his tight puckered hole.  
She paused to gaze upon his dick as it seemed harder than ever, gleaming with precum and his veins bulging.  
It was enough to draw her close enough to take him in her mouth again while finally pushing the last bead in.

"Ahhh shit" Jiraiya's face twisted in bliss.  
"How do you feel babe?" She asked him after coming up for air.  
"Like you're torturing me, and... and I love it" he responded with a pant.  
And with that she took him into her mouth sucking and bobbing her head more and more enthusiastically. 

With each moan Jiraiya let escape YN responded with a moan of her own. A moan showing how much she loved the way his dick tasted.

She finally left his dick alone to focus on his ass once again. She slowly began to remove the beads that were embedded in his hole.  
"Fuck (Y/N) shit!"  
"Yes daddy cum for me" she crooned  
As she pulled the beads out she witnessed Jiraiya go over the edge. losing control.  
" ahh ahh"   
She finally removed the last bead out and Jiraiya finally released his cream.  
Hungrily she licked him up as he continued to spray his seed onto her face. 

She crawled up and reached over Jiraiya to grab a tissue to wipe her face.  
"Wait, don't."   
"Oh you just like seeing me like this huh " she chuckled.  
"Hell yeah"  
Jiraiya reached towards her face swiping some of the cum onto his thumb then placed it on her lips.  
Obediently she licked his thumb and sucked it gently.

Jiraiya chuckled,   
" you really did inspire me babe."   
" I hope so baby"  
"Ohh yeah, so much that I don't wanna forget it, you should let me take a picture of you just like this"  
" what haha no babe" she protested with a giggle  
" come on. With a picture like this I'd always be inspired"  
" uh huh"   
She watched as Her husband grabbed his phone  
" make your dirtiest face babe"  
She tried her best but couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
"Oh you're not taking me seriously huh"  
"Oh no I definitely am babe very seriously" she said with a grin.  
Jiraiya laughed  
"Whatever! Let's get cleaned up princess"he said as he wiped her face with tissue paper just before planting a kiss on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

As the water ran down her back and her wet curls laid against Jiraiya's chest she closed her eyes and thought to herself 'I'm so happy things turned out this way" she began to reminisce on the first time she and Jiraiya met.

*flashback*  
'I will never turn back' (YN) thought to herself. She tread through the woods, pushing branches out of the way. The sun shined brightly, illuminating her path to nowhere in particular. This was her first time out of the village and she was intrigued by every animal, pile of leaves and tree that she came across.  
Back in the Village Hidden in the Rain all she knew was constant gloom and doom. Rain poured constantly perhaps to wash away the blood that was constantly shed. She had been alone for years now. Her parents were killed long ago in the war. All she had were her friends Yumi and Niko, until they too were killed senselessly some years prior.   
Somehow YN always survived. Survivors guilt plagued her mind. Maybe that's why she waited so long before leaving. Waiting for her turn to die as she believed she should have so many times before. But when she finally decided to start living, she grabbed a bag filled it with essentials and left the village.

She had been wandering aimlessly, with no real destination in mind. Just away from there. The heat was unusual to her, as it caused her black tank top and grey leggings to seemingly glue to her skin from all the sweat. But she didn't miss the rain from the village. The blazing sun followed her wherever she went almost supervising her every move 

Just as she began to get weary she spotted a man from afar. It was the first time she had seen someone since she had left the village a week before.  
The man wore a red and green robe and had long white hair like she had never seen before. He was walking leisurely, and before long (Y/N) found herself following him through the woods from afar. She didn't know him and could barely see his face but she felt a bit at ease knowing there was someone else nearby.

As they travelled apart but still together, (Y/n) had been curious about the man and got closer and closer to him while still hiding.

Days later the man came across a hidden hot spring cloaked by trees and terrain. The traveler approached it without pause and derobed. (Y/N) blinked fiercely as she saw his bare body step into the water. Suddenly desire pooled in between her thighs.  
"Sigh I really wish there was a beautiful girl in here with me" the man exclaimed loudly to what seemed to be no one.  
But then (Y/N) felt a tap on her shoulder and heard a whisper "a beautiful girl like you"  
With a gasp she turned and saw the man fully clothed before her. She turned her head back to the spring confused. The man in the spring disappeared into a cloud.   
(Y/N) was speechless.  
The strange man grinned at her  
"My shadow clone, was what you were peeping at."  
"I wasn't peeping!"  
"Oh you're right you were probably just doing research. I happen to do that kind of research all the time."  
"Huh... wait how did you know I was here? How did you do that trick? Who are you"  
"Haha! I am Jiraiya, legendary Sannin, master ninja, famous novelist, I'm sure you've heard of me"  
"Nope"  
Jiraiya's face sunk  
"What!? Anyways I'm a ninja, and you aren't very good at sneaking around, you've been following me for days now."  
(Y/N) blushed, embarrassed "Why didn't you say anything?"   
"Well, first I wanted to see what your intentions were and since you didn't try to kill me, I figured you would come forward when you were ready. But you were taking too long and I figured you need to soak for bit. I know I do"  
(Y/N) was silent for a while as she admitted to herself that she was tired and needed a break.  
"Well I'm going in, let me know when you want to and I'll get out" Jiraiya said as he stripped and entered the hot spring for real.

After a few moments, she approached Jiraiya who looked up at her curiously. Suddenly (Y/N) was naked in front of him. Quickly, He looked away although Jiraiya was pleasantly surprised as most women wanted their privacy.   
(Y/N) eased into the hotspring and relaxed right besides Jiraiya gently placing her head on the edge.  
"I'm (Y/N) by the way."  
Nice to meet you (Y/N)  
They shared a comfortable silence.  
"Sorry... I just was drawn to you...now and when I first saw you. Like I just knew if I stayed close to you that I'd be safe" (Y/N) said breaking the silence.  
"Oh? Well then come and get even closer" Jiraiya's sultry voice beckoned.  
(Y/N) obeyed getting close enough to lay her head on his shoulder.

Her body was mostly covered by the water and steam but the ripples from her moving closer and each small movement of her chest rising and falling with each breath created miniature waves that tossed to and from her, always almost exposing her. 

Jiraiya took notice and sighed while closing his eyes. He had a habit of attracting strays and always ended up caring for them. But this girl. Her demeanor wasn't the demeanor of a stray. And he was more than intrigued. He could feel her naked body against his. Normally he would have made his move by now but, he didn't feel the need to because this somehow sufficed. 

"Can I stay with you?" She asked him softly.  
"Don't you have places to be, people waiting on you" he answered with his eyes still closed.  
"No, I don't "  
Jiraiya's eyes opened and he stole a glance at her. She was staring at the water with little emotion on her face.  
"Okay " he replied simply

Soon she was falling asleep on him.

Shortly after, the sun had began to set and a cool breeze passed over them. (Y/N) had cozied up to Jiraiya in the water and without Hesitation Jiraiya held her closer.  
"(Y/N)" Jiraiya whispered into her ear  
Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the face of the man who held her so tightly.   
"It's getting cool out here, But there's an inn nearby let's go ."Jiraiya released her and got out of the spring. He offered his hand to help her out When she stepped out the water , instead of turning away to dress up she leaned in towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.   
"Thank you Master Jiraiya"  
The words 'Master Jiraiya', her plump lips against his face, the slight brush of her breast against his chest sent a rush to his dick which was problematic since they were both still naked.  
With a groan, Jiraiya pulled her to him his dick rubbing against her thigh.  
"Do you know what you're doing right now?"

(Y/N) felt his hardness against her and realized what she had done. It wasn't on purpose But at this moment, she was happy that she had been so careless. She reached her hand down gripping Jiraiya's dick just before giving it long stroke.   
"Now I do" she whispered in response. Then she released him and pulled away.  
Jiraiya stood there hard, curious and frustrated.  
'Just what have i gotten myself into' he wondered as he followed her to get dressed.

He watched her body naturally sway towards her clothes. Her brown skin seemed to sparkle in under the sun as she bent over to grab her clothes from the floor. 

Jiraiya had seen many women and had slept with many women. All of them beautiful but shy always holding back, reserved. He had grown tired of this type of woman. But as Y/N was in front of him putting her clothes on Jiraiya felt like he had met his match. Because someone like her only came around once in a lifetime.

'She can stay with me forever if she wants' Jiraiya thought to himself as he got dressed.

~~~~~~~~~  
Y/N followed Jiraiya to the town where the Inn was. She smiled to herself as she saw the little bustling town.   
'I'm so happy I followed Jiraiya when I spotted him' she thought to herself. 'Who knows if I ever would have found this town or that spring....'

When they reached the inn, they were greeted by a little old lady who was the Innkeeper.  
"One room, yes"  
Jiraiya opened his mouth to ask for another but (y/n) spoke first,  
" yes that's fine."  
She then turned to Jiraiya saying "no need to waste money on another room"  
"Right...." Jiraiya responded.  
When they entered the room ( Y/N) began to strip almost immediately.  
"You must really like being naked " Jiraiya smirked.  
"It's true but besides that I sleep naked, is that okay"  
Jiraiya approached her from behind "with a body like that I'd be crazy to say no" he whispered into her ear while wrapping his arms around her.

(Y/N) smiled to herself, loving the attention. After years of being alone, she welcomed it. She turned around to face him.   
"I just wanna have fun ...and live " she said softly.

The way she said live made Jiraiya wonder about her even more while she stood in front of him completely bare.

"The truth is, I haven't been living up until now, for the longest time, I was just waiting to die. But when I saw you, a life that didn't stem from the misery of the Hidden rain village... I followed you to see what living was all about."

Her words gave Jiraiya pause. Hearing her mention the hidden rain, stung, knowing he was once involved in the war that brought that village turmoil. He had seen first hand what could happen to a child in that environment.

Jiraiya remembered his former students nagato, konan and yahiko. The nagging feeling of uncertainty when it came to them and whether he had done right by them arose. 

It was then Jiraiya noticed, her copper brown skin cut, scabbed and scarred. The scars that only Shinobi should have were scattered upon her body. Yet he knew she wasn't a ninja.  
'Is this the result of the war that I took part of? Lives torn apart, the will to live taken away? Innocent Civilians like her scarred by our actions'

Jiraiya's thoughts were interrupted by her voice.  
"It's okay, it's not your fault" she said as if she had read his mind.   
She began to pull at Jiraiya's robe, undressing him.  
"I don't blame anyone, ninja or not. This is just the world we're apart of"  
Soon Jiraiya's bare chest was exposed and (Y/N) traced the marks that scarred him with her right index finger.

'This woman...' Jiraiya thought to himself just before he grabbed the wrist of the hand she was using to follow his scarred skin.

He pulled it away from his chest and pushed her against the wall. His serious eyes met with hers, but he couldn't understand what her eyes were truly saying.  
Regardless Jiraiya closed in on her , eyeing a very particular scar on her left shoulder that looked like an x that someone sliced into her on purpose.

Filled with guilt and desire, Jiraiya leaned into her and gently kissed her shoulder. 

(Y/N) took a sharp breath as Jiraiya began to kiss all the scars he could find on her.  
His hands roamed around her body, and she became putty in his arms.  
His lips met hers and his tongue begged for entrance.   
With his hands palming her ass she moaned slightly allowing enough room for Jiraiya to conquer her mouth.   
(YN) felt hot with a feeling she had never known.  
Closing her eyes, she let herself be taken over by his kisses. She enjoyed letting this man who had truly lived, show her how living was done.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was just trying to hold back. He always had to hold back, since the women he usually dealt with were delicate and simple. And even though he knew he needed to hold back, her aura drew out the sexual desires that he had suppressed for so long.  
Something within him told him she could handle it. Slowly Jiraiya began to lose all constraint.

As their breathing became heavy, Jiraiya lifted her up and carried her to the bed, ready to take every inch of her. Jiraiya laid her down, his hands exploring her body and truly feeling everything about it.

His kissing became more passionate, and accompanied by love bites that stirred up moans from (y/n)'s lips. YN's moans surprised her. She didn't know she could even make such a sound.

Jiraiya Kissed his way to her supple breasts practically drooling at their shape her perfect chocolate colored nipples. He took one into his mouth kissing and sucking on it. Her body responded well, with her hand gently securing his head right where it was.  
Jiraiya tested the waters and his kissing and sucking were turned into gentle gnawing.   
YN's body seemed to flinch in pain causing Jiraiya to stop but YN gripped his head a bit more  
'Don't stop... I liked it'  
That part of Jiraiya that he had tried to hide came closer to the surface, pleased by her response.  
' can she handle all of me?' Jiraiya thought in the back of his mind.  
While Jiraiya argued with himself internally about how to satisfy his urges. YN came to her own realization. Just then it dawned on her where all of this was leading. Excited and nervously she finally spoke up.

"Master Jiraiya... I'm.....a virgin"


	7. Chapter 7

Jiraiya froze in that moment as the word virgin slapped him right in the face. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. This beautiful vixen, who seemed so perfectly comfortable with her sexuality. Was a virgin?

Jiraiya was on top of her, nipple in his mouth, dick ready to go when she dropped the bomb.  
Shocked Jiraiya immediately rolled off her. And sat at the edge of the bed  
‘Fuck, I was so close to losing my shit just now too’ Jiraiya was conflicted .  
He allowed himself to think just for a moment that he had found the girl that he could lose himself in, and fuck without restraint.

YN reached out to him,  
“Wait… I still want you”  
Jiraiya groaned “ you don’t know what it is you want (YN) and there’s no way I could take that from you “

YN sat up and crawled towards him then gently placing her arms on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have blurted that out”  
“No I’m happy you did…”  
“But why did you stop master Jiraiya” she said while gently rubbing his shoulders   
Jiraiya groaned at her words and her touch  
“Because i..” Jiraiya was interrupted by YN kissing his back  
“Fuck… stop it YN”  
“I know what I want I want you Jiraiya,why are you pushing me away?”  
Jiraiya ignored her and stood up to leave.   
But YN jumped up and got in his way  
“Don’t be a dick! Answer me”  
Jiraiya looked at her standing there naked with her nipples hard and he gulped.  
‘I have to get out of here … distract myself, find some ladies , mature ones that will get me off’  
He started to put his clothes back on  
“Listen I gotta go and do some research I’ll be back”  
YN pushed Jiraiya back when he tried to walk past her. Jiraiya tried to move forward just before she pushed him back more forcefully.  
She was annoyed and hurt but mostly angry.

Jiraiya chuckled at her determination. Her soft spoken demeanor was gone. He didn’t even really try to get past her. Because the truth was he was way past being constrained and her wild behavior, her aggression, was turning him on  
“What’s your problem! “ YN shouted as she tried to push him back again  
Except this time Jiraiya grabbed her wrist and threw her towards the bed. YN was stunned not knowing what just happened and had fallen back on the bed. Jiraiya was quick following after she had fallen and was suddenly on top of her.

Before she could protest, Jiraiya had his hand around her throat  
“My problem is, you can’t handle me fucking you, the way I want to fuck you. especially if you’ve never been fucked before.”

YN looked up at Jiraiya, who was breathing heavily, with a frustrated look on his face.  
His eyes met hers and even then, he was confused about what was there.  
Not the fear or disgust he was expecting. But a desperation that he didn’t quite understand.  
‘Nothing about this girl makes sense’ Jiraiya thought to himself as he released her neck and pulled himself away from her. Without another word a Jiraiya finished getting dressed and left the room

YN was left on the bed naked, breathing shallow breaths. She was in a daze. Everything had happened so fast. She didn’t completely register what had happened. But he was gone now and she was alone again. Years of being alone , YN thought she was comfortable with her own company. And she was. Until she got a taste of him. Until she felt the sensation of his arms around her. Now she missed his company and hoped he would return.

She closed her eyes replaying what had just happened. ‘ I freaked out and got too emotional’.

She remembered Jiraiya’s firm grip on her wrist his way of manhandling her with no effort at all.  
She laughed at herself for thinking she Could actually force Jiraiya to stay or whatever, he was a whole ninja. 

But then she remembered the pressure she felt as Jiraiya put his weight on her body. And then his hand gripping her neck So suddenly .  
As she thought back to moments before she felt her body tingle and warm up.

‘My problem is, you can’t handle me fucking you, the way I want to fuck you. especially if you’ve never been fucked before’

His words lingered in her mind.  
‘The way he wants to fuck me huh’  
The thought of Jiraiya, the man who put her at ease the moment she laid eyes on him. She thought of him fucking her.

She replayed everything that had just occurred the peppered kisses, the biting.   
Her hand caressed her body as she re-enacted what his hands were doing not long ago.   
She worked her right hand down to her slit feeling the wet desire that spilled out of her.

As she began to play with herself she replayed that moment over and over again

‘My problem is, you can’t handle me fucking you, the way I want to fuck you. especially if you’ve never been fucked before’

The way his voice growled that sentence.

“My problem is, you can’t handle me fucking you, the way I want to fuck you.’

His crude words with no filter

“you can’t handle me fucking you, the way I want to fuck you.’

Her fingers gently passed over her clit stimulating her body even more. She began to hum quiet moans

“you can’t handle me fucking you, the way I want to fuck you.’

YN’s left hand slowly reached up towards her neck gripping it tightly as she mimicked his actions  
‘The way I want to fuck you’

She began to pick up speed as she massaged herself wishing it was him

‘I want to fuck you’ jiraiyas voice rang through her mind, she tightened her grip in her own neck as much as could. She couldn’t believe the way this made her feel.

Moans could barely escape her throat and her hips wanted to ride into her touch. Her eyes rolled back as she worked towards her orgasm.

It just so happened that Jiraiya was already on his way back to the room because he had forgotten his wallet. He was thinking about the taste of her skin and it surprised him. Although he was disappointed that he didn't get to experience all of her, he was strangely content remember the way her lips made way for his as if they had come to an understanding. 

When Jiraiya opened the door , to his surprise there was YN , eyes closed touching herself in the bed he had just thrown her on. With her hand around her throat just like his was.

Jiraiya was speechless and continued to watch her as she apparently didn’t hear him come in.

YN softly tried moaning his name with her hand still around her neck. “Jirai-” was all that could be heard. 

“Yes?” he answered her.  
YN;s eyes shot open as she released her neck and sat up. Embarrassment crept over her entire body, but she quickly pushed it away and composed herself.

“I know what I want, I want you. I can handle it ”

Jiraiya felt his urges pulsate throughout his body. ‘I dont just want to fuck her… I want her…” he thought. Jiraiya took a deep breath, forcing himself to think rationally.  
He approached her and started to remove his clothes again.  
Jiraiya climbed up on the bed hovering over YN trying to decipher those eyes once again before leaning in to kiss her lips.  
Her lips were full and followed his lead well.  
He pulled away and said to her “ I’m not going to fuck you, I’m going to give you exactly what you deserve’

(YN) didn't know what he meant and she didn't care, as she was happy she was feeling his warmth against her once again. Jiraiya worked his way down to her neck overwhelming her with licks and pecks that made her sigh. 

Jiraiya was happy with her body’s reactions.  
‘I just want to taste all of her’ he thought as he journeyed down to the mountainous breasts he had enjoyed before. He gently grasped each one, massaging them, enjoying the feel of her nipple against his palms before he faced them more closely. Softly he positioned each nipple between his thumbs and pointer fingers and began to roll her nipples between them slowly bringing each one to a point. With each movement her breathing became sharp and shallow. Jiraiya watched her become more and more sensitive.

Finally he brought his mouth to meet her right nipple. Taking her in he began again licking and sucking.

“Ahhh master jiraiya”

Jiraiya switched nipples enjoying her flavor and her sounds. He released her breasts and gently began to kiss his way down to her soft abdomen then upon each thigh, slightly tickling her.  
His touch sent sparks throughout her body. Her back arched in response to him.  
Jiraiya quieted his vicious side, insisting he give her what her body deserved as opposed to what he wanted.

He glanced at her pussy, and practically drooled at the sight of it. Glistening and sticky it stared back at him. Soon he felt a hand grip his hair

He looked up at her to find her half lidded eyes filled with desire. He swiftly moved his face closer. Her sweetness filled his nostrils, making him want to taste her even more. In that moment Jiraiya decided on how he was going to take her and give her the best first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Jiraiya said face pressed against her, licking and kissing her clit. Deliberately and carefully, he drew out her moans with each flick of his tongue. Her wetness drenched his face but Jiraiya didn’t notice as he was enticed by her. The way (Y/N)’s pussy felt against him, the way her scent kept him hard, and her increasing juices.  
Jiraiya slowly pulled up the hood of her clit and eyed the pink brown flesh. He watched her squirm as he swiped his tongue against it to test her sensitivity

(Y/N) softly whimpered in response to Jiraiya’s gentle touch. She could hardly believe this was the same man that had thrown her onto the bed earlier.

A voice interrupted her thoughts.  
“Look at me”  
YN opened her heavy eyes to obey his order.  
“Yes?” (YN) was already breathing heavily from all the new sensations  
“You taste amazing “Jiraiya said seriously, causing (YN) to blush.  
She didn’t know how to respond but she didn’t have to as Jiraiya continued to speak   
“I’m gonna play with you a little longer.”  
He said while massaging her clit . He watched her body begin to tense up in response. Expertly Jiraiya picked up the pace as she squirmed before him. He brought his face to her wet core again and worked his tongue and fingers in unison.

YN felt an overwhelming and strange pleasure wash over her.   
“fuckk” Y/N pleaded as her body tried to pull away. Her senses were overwhelmed by these new sensations Jiraiya was giving her. It felt so good but she could barely handle it. Unconsciously , her body tried to escape, writhing to get away.  
However, Jiraiya wrapped his arms around her thighs holding her in place, forcing her to experience every lick, kiss, tingle , every feeling, and every chill.   
“No running” he sternly commanded.  
Soon Y/N was at her limit and Jiraiya excitedly awaited to see the fruits of his labor.  
Y/N’s eyes rolled back and her lips parted sexily as she cried out.  
“Yesssss Jiraiya yesss”  
She panted heavily and soon her entire body stopped running away and began to roll into him. Y/N’s orgasm vibrated throughout her. Her mind and senses were overwhelmed. She came, dripping and oozing onto Jiraiya’s face, triggering something within him.

Jiraiya smacked his lips enjoying every drop not stopping to give Y/N a moment of reprieve.   
Jiraiya ravished into her, no longer remembering his mission to please her. He simply was pleasing himself with her flavor. Y/N gripped Jiraiya’s hair tightly not knowing whether to pull him away or to pull him closer. She could hear him and he sounded...hungry. He moaned and groaned and snarled as he ate her out like her pussy was all that could sustain him.   
The sound of him smacking his lips and moaning made her moan in response. He spread her lips so he could lick every corner of her. His tongue darted in and out of her, causing her hips to thrust forward to take in more of him.

Y/N’s toes curled and she gripped his hair and the sheets tightly as she tried to brace herself.  
The pain from YN’s tightening grip sent Jiraiya into a frenzy. He knew he should stop but desire took over.   
‘What is it about her that is so good...so addictive.’ he wondered. Whenever he thought he would stop she just got wetter. Compulsively he went on sucking and pecking her, eager for more of her nectar.  
Y/N tried holding back her moans but was unsuccessful. She cried his name out over and over again, unable to form another word.  
Her voice was like fuel for his sexual drive. Every moan made him throb.  
‘Imagine how she’ll sound when I’m inside her’   
This thought alone was enough to convince him to stop getting drunk off of the taste of her. He reminded himself that it wasn’t about him.  
Reluctantly he pulled himself back from her slightly swollen lips and crawled onto Y/N, who was panting with her eyes closed. 

Jiraiya watched her intently, feeling curious about her mind, and mostly about her addicting presence. Drawn to her, Jiraiya leaned in to kiss her lips. Without a word her lips parted just in time for him to engulf her bottom lip in his mouth gently biting down causing Y/N to slowly open her eyes. 

‘Those eyes, deep and brown. Something about them…’.   
Jiraiya was intrigued by them. He was intrigued by YN/s very existence and felt the desire to unravel her mysteries.

Shaking the thought away Jiraiya refocused on his initial desire to make her first time something she would never experience with anyone else.

“Taste yourself” Jiraiya said and he continued to kiss her allowing her tongue to swipe across his lips. Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise at her essence on his mouth, even the smell of her on his face. She blushed feeling embarrassed once again by herself. Despite this she was thrilled by the erotic forwardness Jiraiya had. She found herself thinking how she wanted to do whatever he wanted and how she knew she’d love every second of it.

Jiraiya pulled away just then and slowly leaned to her ear. Softly he nibbled on her earlobe then swirled his tongue inside her ear just before whispering her name sweetly in her ear.  
“JIraiya” YN whispered in response.  
“Are you ready?”   
His sultry voice gave YN chills in anticipation of what was to come.  
YN reached down, gently gripping Jiraiya’s hardness.  
“Yes” YN responded confidently.  
‘I want to feel all of him’


	9. Chapter 9

The feel of YN's soft hands gently stroking him stirred something within Jiraiya. He twitched in her grip. A grunt slipped passed his lips.

Quickly he moved her hand out the way and spread her legs a little wider. Between her legs he positioned himself at her opening.

YN was buzzing with excitement,anticipation, and nervousness. She knew this was what she wanted. Something in her mind insisted that her first time had to be with him. No one else.

This didn't stop her heart from having palpitations. And even though she felt nervous, her body was ready and begging to be invaded by him.

Jiraiya looked down at her, admiring the body he was about to dominate. Her copper brown skin stood out in contrast to his tan color. Her pussy sparkling, inviting him to come inside. He almost felt guilty that someone like him would be the one to take her first time.

Almost.

Because he was convicted, to put himself in check and to satisfy every inch of her body. He was unsure what drove him. It was beyond desire. 

He slowly began to close the small gap between them, softly touching just his tip to her.

'Fuck shes so wet' he thought as his dick twitched against her.

Slowly he advanced, allowing the tip of his dick to spread her lips slightly.

A gasp left YN and Jiraiya looked back up at her.

She had closed her eyes before he had even penetrated her.

'She must be scared' he realized.

"hey, look at me" Jiraiya sweetly whispered.

Y/N opened her eyes to find Jiraiya gazing at her.

"Trust me" 

He watched as her uneasiness was replaced with calm. Her eyes were trusting and beautiful. He leaned in and kissed her once more.

As the two passionately kissed, Jiraiya began his descend into her. Unhurried and gentle, he continued sliding into her. 

"Ahh!" YN groaned into his mouth.

Jiraiya stopped moving and left her lips

"Are you okay?"

Jiraiya moved his hand to her face caressing her.

YN nodded her head yes.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Again she nodded her head.

"Tell me baby"

"Please keep going"

Jiraiya kissed her neck, drawing out her musical moans. 

He carefully resumed gliding into her, trying to ease her pain with his nibbles and pecks.

Despite his kisses and his wariness she screamed from the discomfort. Her eyes closed tightly as she gripped onto the bedsheet.

Her scream gave him pause but he knew this meant the hardest part was over for her.

"How do you feel YN?"

"It hurts but I... I still want more"

Jiraiya stayed still. He was deep in her and wanted her to get used to his size. 

But in this position. Inside her warmth and tightness. He couldn't stay still long.

YN's pussy pulsated around his length causing an instant groan from Jiraiya. "Ahhh I'm gonna move now Y/N is that okay"

"Uh huh"

Jiraiya pulled back before slowly grinding into her.

Y/N winced but noticed the pain had started to subside. The more Jiraiya moved the better she began to feel. Jiraiya occasionally stopped to check on her and caress her face. It wasn't long before her gasps of pain turned into sounds of pleasure.

'It's like good pain ' she thought to herself.

This new sensation, this friction was nothing she had ever felt before.

She watched as Jiraiya slowly and precisely grinded in and out of her, 

YN moaned again even more sweetly.

Jiraiya took this as a sign of approval and he didn't stop. He thrust into her with a little extra force, testing her tolerance. She responded with louder moans . Her breathing turned into needy panting. 

She couldn't help but tighten up around Jiraiya dick.

Her tightness suffocated him forcing a desperate moan from him.

"Fuck baby" he cursed 

He couldn't say anything but obscenities because his mind was blown away by the feel of her.

Her pussy was perfectly moist and squeezing his dick in a way that felt new to him. Her tightness was a rare new experience for him. He was doing something he thought could never happen with his sexual appetite. He was having sex with a virgin. 

Jiraiya kept pushing into her , reminding himself to stay slow and steady for her. 

" Are you okay Y/N?" He asked for the one hundredth time as he squeezed into her once more.

'Mm yess Jiraiya ", her voice hummed from pleasure.

Just as Jiraiya wondered if she could handle more she swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Jiraiya was surprised by this sudden action but his surprise morphed into appreciation as this simple movement allowed him to sink into her in a new way. 

Taking advantage of this, he cushioned himself deeper. With every movement he made sure to look to her body for indications to stop or continue. 

She was in bliss. Her pussy contouring to his dick trying to pull him even closer. As if she couldn't stand for him to be even an inch away. As if he knew what she needed Jiraiya leaned even closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hovered parallel to her body.

Something about the way her arms and legs grasped onto him in such a needy way. The way her voice whimpered and pleaded with him. It was soothing to him. It wasn't unusual for women to be easily satisfied by him and to want more. He had traveled around drinking and fucking all kinds of women who were sexually needy. So YN's actions weren't strange.

What was strange for Jiraiya was this feeling that rushed over him. In that moment what was different was that while YN's body pulled him closer in a needy fashion, Jiraiya suddenly felt just as clingy. He was slightly surprised by his own obsession but relieved that her body seemed to return the feeling. The same addiction he had felt earlier surged within him again. And with every thrust into her he felt drained, revitalized and then drained again.The sudden drive to please her and the way her body pushed him to the edge. He was unprepared for this.

He pushed into her, and with every thrust She grinded her hips against him to fill the nearly nonexistent gap between them. Their bodies molded together harmoniously. Jiraiya found his inner demon quiet and found himself wishing he could live the rest of his life between her legs.

'Inside her pussy is where I belong, and it's mine.' he thought. They lay there moving into each other for some time slowly and carefully sharing each others warmth.

Soon YN felt herself heating up. She felt anticipation and impatience begin to make her heart pound. She knew she was close and couldn't wait any longer. Her hands found their way to his shoulders and tried pulling him closer. Suddenly he pulled away from her. Shocking her senses. Her legs were still wrapped around him until he broke free and pushed her legs up to near her ears. 

Jiraiya knew she was ready and he wanted to know what it felt like for her to cum around his dick. With his hands holding up her legs he continued fucking her.

She couldn't understand it but she felt like she needed to explode. With every in and out movement Jiraiya made, she felt like he was about to pull the pin off a grenade. But he was taking his time, making her wait, making her crave it more. Her moans were desperate. He knew what he was doing. It seemed like he was just thrusting at random and she became frustrated. But It wasn't random. He was delaying her explosion.

Jiraiya would enter her hard and every time he'd watch her face. Her mouth would part, her moans would intensify and then he'd stay still to watch her body beg for more. Listening to her whimper. Then he'd pull out of her and see her bite her lip in anticipation. And when he took his time she'd let out a little whiney huff. Then he'd enter her once more. He did it again and again and again, easily driving her crazy. And although this was entertaining for him it was easily driving him just as crazy.

In this position he had the perfect view. He could see her wet, pulsating pussy and even got an eyeful of her pretty little asshole. It was also so easy for him to do whatever he wanted to her in this position. The possibilities were endless. Jiraiya caught himself contemplating tying her up right then and there. That's how he knew he needed to stop playing with her. He could feel himself losing control once again.

Just as the teasing became unbearable YN felt his dick deep within her giving her what she had been waiting for. Her legs trembled. He picked up the pace ramming into her narrow canal at what seemed like a million times a minute. He didn't even give her a chance to miss how he felt because he was right back inside her instantaneously. 

Every cell in her body seemed to vibrate in response to Jiraiya expert touch until her pussy clasped tightly onto him. Jiraiya finally slowed down knowing what was about to come. He rolled his hips into her with immense force and precision. The room was filled with her singing the most sensational and beautiful moans he had ever heard. Her pussy rumbled around his dick while her back arched perfectly. She threw her head back into the bed as her body displayed the most graceful convulsion of pleasure Jiraiya had ever seen. 

Jiraiya dropped her legs and once again lay on top of her with his dick still throbbing within her. He grasped her face kissing her already parted lips as he continued rolling into her orgasm with a much softer motion. She moaned into his mouth. This intense sensation spread throughout her body put her in a state of elation. She loved this feeling. She felt like she was high and never wanted to quit this drug.


	10. Chapter 10

Jiraiya rolled off of her. They were both panting like dogs and Y/N had fallen apart right there on the bed. Luckily, Jiraiya was there to pull her together. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She continued to tremble slightly, a lingering effect of her mind blowing orgasm. She planted a kiss on his chest. Just then, Jiraiya's still hard dick drew her attention.

'Oh wow I didn't even make him cum'

She felt kind of disappointed, but quickly realized how to remedy the situation.

She rolled on top of Jiraiya kissing his lips slowly before moving to his neck. He replied with short moans of approval. She slowly worked her way down, leaving a trail of kisses all over his shoulders and the scars on his chest. She backed down further kissing his abdomen. She could feel his dick poking her and she reached down to feel it.  
His girth in her hands excited her and she showed it with a gentle squeeze and tug.  
"What are you doing Y/N?" He questioned, knowing full well the answer. 

She didn't answer instead she continued kissing him working her way down to his hips till her face met with it. His dick towered in front of her. 

Jiraiya fell silent waiting to see what she would do.

She suddenly felt embarrassed by her lack of experience. She didn't know what to do. But she wanted to taste him as he had tasted her. She wanted to make him feel as good as she felt when his face was pressed against her pussy.

Her tongue approached his tip, gently licking it, while her fingers wrapped around his width.   
She looked up at Jiraiya who simply looked at her intently.

She opened her mouth surrounding him with her soft wet lips. She softly sucked on his tip until he spoke.

Jiraiya was intrigued by how she looked with his dick in her mouth. It turned him on immensely. But she was being too shy and timid. He could see she didn't really know what to do.

"Stop Y/N"

Y/N looked up at him. "Was it bad?"  
She looked slightly innocent even with his dick in her hands. It turned him on. Everything she did turned him on.

"No, it wasn't bad, but you don't have to do that right now."  
"But you didn't cum!"  
"That's okay, this wasn't about me . I just wanted to make you feel good, so relax babe."

Jiraiya wasn't lying. But he also knew that his aggressive desires would be difficult to deal with in that situation.

"I want to make you cum baby"  
Without another word, Y/N took him back into her mouth, quicker this time. Quicker and deeper.   
Jiraiya took a sharp breath as he watched her try her best to please him. 

She was truly an amateur. He could slightly feel her graze him with her teeth but quickly soothe him with her tongue.She was an amateur with amazing potential. Or. Maybe it was the fact that it was her that somehow made it hotter.

Jiraiya sat up slightly and softly spoke her name.  
She came up for air , spit on her chin. He twitched at the sight.

"Move for a second."  
YN got up from the bed feeling embarrassed again wondering if she was just that bad.   
Then Jiraiya got up and reached in his robe for something. Then he sat back at the edge of the bed  
"Come here"  
She walked over to his side unsure of what was happening.  
He gently pulled her in front of him.   
With his voice soft yet stern he instructed her to get on her knees.

He gazed at her. Her dark brown curls were messy and hung just below her chin.   
"Bend your head down for me."  
She obeyed.

Y/N felt nervous and excited for some reason. Jiraiya's instructions felt ominous to her and she didn't know what to expect.

It was to her surprise when she felt him try and glide his hands through her tangles.  
"I'll take care of this later" he stated.   
She felt him gather all her hair up into a ponytail.

Jiraiya had grabbed a hair tie from his robe to put her hair back and away from her face.  
'Perfect' he thought to himself.

"Now you're gonna try again, loosen your jaw, make sure you do not bite"

Y/N nodded in agreement.  
"Grab me and slowly move your hands up and down. Yes, now open your mouth"  
"Put the tip in and suck it gently'   
She did as he said.  
"Now slowly bring your head down and take a few more inches"

' I wonder how much of me she could take' he thought to himself  
"Good girl now go up and down with your head."  
"Use your tongue and watch your teeth"

Jiraiya spouted out orders , directing her how to please him. Soon she became comfortable and careful . Her tongue swirling around his length as she bobbed her head up and down.   
Jiraiya smiled to himself as he watched her work on him. She learned quickly and was amazing. He let her practice on him for a while as he just enjoyed her mouth. 

Sucking his dick turned Y/N's pussy into a waterfall. She didn't realize that she would enjoy it. Something about him filling up her mouth. Something about his dick making her gag. His taste.

(A/N the UMAMI)

Y/N became focused. Listening to his every sound and reaction.  
Soon Jiraiya couldn't help himself and grabbed her by her hair. He began guiding her head up and down , at a perfect pace. She adjusted immediately , working her tongue even more tightening her lips, licking, sucking. Jiraiya let out a pleased groan as she gagged once again. Releasing her hair he allowed her to take control again and he watched her slow down as she tried to take more of him down her throat.   
She moaned onto his dick and it seemed like he could feel her vibrations throughout his body.

YN had her first lesson and realized that she loved sucking his dick. She fervently licked and sucked and the more she went on the wetter she became. She couldn't help but moan at the erotic nature of the deed. With every downward motion she felt him tap the back of her mouth and would take him a little bit further down. 

He watched YN whose eyes were closed as she sucked him off so passionately. Like it was her favorite thing to do. He began to feel her tight throat and could feel himself losing control.   
Jiraiya fought the reoccuring urge to hold her head and fuck her face till he came. That's what he wanted to do but he didn't want to traumatize her.

Even so, it was a losing battle as he subconsciously started to thrust into her mouth.  
"Fuck" escaped his mouth as she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
He grabbed her hair again pushing her head down onto him.   
He felt her gag and pulled her off of him.  
'I can't take it any more'  
He grabbed his dick and began to jerk off to avoid destroying her throat.  
YN watched in amazement as Jiraiya climaxed. As he was about to come YN suddenly latched onto his tip again prying his hands away so she could finish him off. She stroked and sucked excitedly ready to taste him. 

He was ready and Jiraiya no longer cared. Standing up, He grabbed her head and used her mouth to get off.. Even so she moved and slid her tongue best she could. YN could barely breath as he advanced deeper into her.

He thrusted into her mouth over and over again till her spilled into the back of her throat.

He kept his dick there throbbing in her mouth. He looked at her watery eyes and drool covered face.   
She looked perfect kneeling there his dick in her mouth.  
It was hard to feel bad when she looked that sexy and made him feel so good.

Finally he yanked her head away and stood her to her feet. Pulling her close he kissed her sweetly and then whispered "thank you".


	11. Chapter 11

As they gained composure Jiraiya told Y/N to go shower. While she walked away, Jiraiya couldn't help but stare at her ass sway side to side.

'Damn I could go for a hundred more rounds into that ass' 

Jiraiya shook his head trying to shake the thought. Jiraiya picked up their clothes from the floor laying them on the bed when he noticed the red spot on the sheet. With a sigh he looked towards the bathroom and back at the spot on the sheet. 

He couldn't believe that he actually fucked a virgin. 

'I didn't even fuck her. I fucking made love to her' 

He was surprised that he could suppress his urges for so long. But even though it was a struggle, it wasn't as hard as he expected it to be. 

'Like I was being tamed' he thought.

As Jiraiya stripped the bed and dealt with the aftermath of Y/N's first time. She was in the shower worrying about something else.

~

Y/N stood underneath the shower head smiling about her first time. It was an experience she would never forget. Every touch and kiss took her to new heights. She could still feel his touch on her

'The way he made me feel was amazing'

As she cleaned up she happily replayed the last few hours over and over again.

It was then she remembered something.

He had said she couldn't deal with him fucking her the way he wanted.

'Was this the way he wanted? Or did he hold back?'

YN remembered Jiraiya's face and viciousness when he had tossed her onto the bed and said those words. That wasn't the same soft gentle man who had just given her the time of her life.

She worried that she couldn't please him how he needed her to. She was curious about her desire to experience that roughness again. What did it mean?

He had just taken her virginity in the most perfect way. He was sensitive and attentive. It was amazing and perfect. But...

"Maybe he thinks I'm too fragile or maybe I'm not sexy enough to get him there or maybe..."

Y/N's mind spiraled out of control so she didn't notice Jiraiya enter the shower from behind her.

"Hey what are you mumbling about?" He questioned her. Startled Y/N became tongue tied without a real answer. She didn't realize she was thinking aloud.

In response, Jiraiya pulled her closer to him, feeling her every curve against him. He couldn't help but sigh as he resisted the voice in his mind telling him to bend her over. Instead he grabbed the mini conditioner supplied by the inn.

"Stand still...please" 

She kept still for him, perfectly obedient while he squeezed the conditioner onto her curly bush of hair. With a gentle touch he massaged the conditioner into her hair, coating every strand.

It was so relaxing YN let out a soft moan 

"Thank you master Jiraiya"

He twitched at the sound of her

"I did say I was gonna take care of this didn't I?"

She thought back to when he had put her hair into a ponytail ... she didn't know what he meant when he said it then.

But now she squirmed from feeling elated. Everything felt perfect and it was an unusual sensation.

Jiraiya combed and brushed her curls gently and expertly twisting each section away after rinsing it off. And when every sud had washed away Jiraiya began to kiss the back of her shoulders, pampering her with kisses in places she didn't know needed them.

"Why are you babying me?"

"Excuse me????" Jiraiya looked at her dumbfounded 

"You keep kissing me like... like I'm a princess or something "

Jiraiya laughed "I didn't know that was a bad thing!"

"its not but..."

"But what?"

"I just wasn't expecting this"

Jiraiya didn't have a good response, because he wasn't expecting this either. This whirlwind of emotion and desire for this woman who essentially was a stranger. He had just met her and became hooked, like a fiend. He found himself wanting to fuck her and pamper her, to protect her . But she probably needed protection from him.

"Neither was I" he settled with that response as opposed to obsessive thoughts he found gathering in his mind.

YN stayed quiet with so much on her mind.

"What are you thinking about now?" he asked as he caressed her underneath the stream of warm water.

Her body continued to melt beneath his touch and she returned to her playful self.

"I'm thinking about how you said I couldn't handle you fucking me the way you wanted"

"Is that so?"

YN turned around to face him 

"Well how did I do"

Jiraiya smirked "I had you wrapped around my finger and I wasn't even trying" he teased.

"What! I thought I handled it well " she grinned back

"Oo don't get cocky little girl"

"Little girl? I'm grown enough to drive you crazy back there!"

Jiraiya leaned in closer to her and pulled her by her waist.

"Don't act like when I had your clit in my mouth you weren't desperately trying to run away"

Jiraiya whispered in her ear with his sultry voice.

YN felt the embarrassment circulate throughout her body and turned away no longer able to look him in the face.

But Jiraiya gently pulled her chin back towards him. With a lower slightly more serious tone he whispered again,

"Looks like you can't even handle the truth. So how can you handle me?"

Without giving her a chance to respond Jiraiya pressed his lips roughly against hers.

And YN couldn't resist parting her lips.

Mid kiss she pulled away

"I still want to try ... and I want you to fuck me how you want to.."

"You're just a baby you don't know what you want"

"Is that really what you think of me"

With a sigh Jiraiya loosened his grip on her and muttered " I'm still trying to figure you out" 

And with that Y/N rested her head against his chest

"ditto" she softly whispered.

*******

The sun finally set and the night had come quickly. The blanket of darkness was held at bay only by the lights on at the inn. 

Jiraiya and YN finished showering and retired to the bed. Her damp twisted curls laid against his chest as she slept. the sound of her soft inhales and exhales blessing Jiraiya's ears.

Before she fell asleep They spent hours talking about anything that came to mind. Jiraiya's life as a sanin, his village, his travels. Y/N listened in amazement. She could only dream of having the adventures that he did. 

Jiraiya boasted about his legendary status and his novels , telling her more and more as he witnessed Y/N's eyes grow wide with interest. Her priceless reactions making him feel even more proud. Y/N's fascination was refreshing.

Y/N didn't have many stories to tell and they weren't nearly as intricate as Jiraiya's tales of giant toads training him and his heroic actions but when she spoke about her fondest memories, he listened intently to the stories that made Y/N who she was. 

As the night went on she drifted asleep, cozied up to Jiraiya. Jiraiya couldn't fall asleep as his mind wondered about what tomorrow would bring. 

In the span of a few days. a spiraling chain of events led to this moment. 

But what next? Jiraiya had planned to travel more and continue his research for novels. He spent his life wandering the world training learning and fucking. But it was always just him. Now after one night with her he began to consider staying at that inn for a few more days just to have her to himself.

He looked down at YN laying against him, still naked. Flashbacks of him cushioned in her wetness plagued his mind . And there was this slightly unsettling feeling that lingered within him. The feeling that it was okay to be comfortable with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning came, and the sun shined upon them sharing its warmth. Y/N and Jiraiya were entangled with each other and with the bedsheets.

Jiraiya was sound asleep and deep in his mind he was dreaming of her. 

Jiraiya was sitting comfortably in the dark. A darkness he was used to, a darkness he created for himself. Humming to himself content until she appeared.  
Her aura, it was a bright white and elusive, difficult for his eyes to adjust to. She approached him with a soft smile. She looked around curiously and finally sat in front of him.   
"Why are you sitting in the dark?"  
"Cause I like it here,"  
"Really? Why?"  
"It's comfortable and safe and relaxing"  
"Oh I wanna try and be comfortable and safe too, let's sit in the dark together"  
"Psh well it's not dark anymore" Jiraiya pointed out slightly annoyed.  
Without a word the aura around her changed to hues of blues and purples and they deepened and darkened just enough to where the room darkened again but they could see each other clearly.

"Like this?"  
"I suppose this is fine"

She scooted closer to him and closed her eyes   
"This is nice"  
Jiraiya stared at her, watching her adjust to the darkness  
With a soft chuckle he closed his eyes too  
"Yeah I guess it is"

The feeling of something brushing against him caused Jiraiya to stir in his sleep. Suddenly, soft pecks on his face caused his eyes to part. After a few blinks, his vision came to focus and she was leaning over him centimeters away from his face. Her gentle and soft lips met his and planted her sweetness onto him. Just as she was pulling away to lay back down, Jiraiya's arm wrapped around her, bringing her close to him again.   
"Mmmmmm" was all he could say before he parted his lips, inviting her to put her lips back against his. Where they belonged. The kiss was short-lived as Y/N swung her legs over and straddled Jiraiya's waist. Again she lowered into another kiss. Longer and more passionate.  
She had woken up early and spent hours replaying all of the events from the night prior. She smiled and giggled quietly to herself until she couldn't help but kiss him. 

Now she was groaning into his mouth as their kisses turned desperate and messy. Jiraiya's body responded to every precious sound she made, leaving him with a hard on that poked at Y/N's backside. Jiraiya sat up and his lips traveled from hers, to her jawline up to her left ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and gently swiped his tongue at her ear canal. Slowly he worked his way to the other side of her jaw repeating the same motions. Each touch radiating throughout her entire body. His kisses trailed down to her neck and lingered. Childishly he stayed on her neck, kissing and sucking, even harder as her moans became louder. When he finally moved away he left a considerably sized love mark on her.  
"I want to kiss every single part of you" Jiraiya's voice gave away his neediness.   
His lips moved to her shoulder, biting her gently.  
Y/N gasped at the ever so slight pain. He soothed her with a wet kiss in that same area.

Jiraiya felt overwhelmed with this newfound desire for Y/N. he channeled each emotion into endless pecks across her body. Soon he found himself face to face with Y/N's beautiful mountainous breasts. Greedily he latched on to her perfectly shaped nipple. His lips wrapped tightly around it as his tongue played with her. His eyes closed as he enjoyed teasing her body. His head against her brown skin. He looked up at her to find her breathless and in complete bliss. A sense of pride swelled up within him. 

His Hand found its way to her other breast caressing and squeezing it as he continued loving on her other one. He playfully swiped at the nipple before releasing the one in his mouth and switching sides. Y/Ns breathy moans called to his dick and Jiraiya moaned against the nipple he had began to torture.

Y/N relished at the feel of him. His lips and fingers teasing her, nearly bringing her to the edge over and over again. This was just his touch. She knew what else he could do and could feel him growing against her. 

Jiraiya's dick was ready, twitching at the chance to bury itself inside her. Jiraiya looked up at Y/N and their eyes met. She looked at him with pleading eyes as she bit her lower lip.

Without another thought Jiraiya gently grabbed her waist and lifted her up, aligning her perfectly above him before slowly letting her down on his needy dick. Inch by inch he disappeared into her heat and she cried out beautifully. Gently he lifted her up again and brought her back down on himself.  
His hands then grabbed her ass and moved her body slowly back and forth, making her ride him.

"This is how I want you to ride me baby. move forward and bounce"

Y/N nodded in agreement and Jiraiya released her and laid flat again to watch her work. Y/N slowly began to move her hips against him, still getting accustomed to the hardness inside her. It was so deep inside her she could hardly stand it. He naturally just hit a spot within her that felt like he was striking gold. And he wasn't even trying. She continued grinding and began to lift her hips up with the grinding movement. As she descended she truly began to feel how deep he could get. The force of each bounce became harder as she realized she was in control. Soon she began moving like it was just instinct. Her moans were less airy and more desperate as she rode him, harder, faster. Her movements were becoming primal.

Jiraiya was simply gazing at her and not moving. Small grunts escaped his lips as he watched her like a hawk. Each bounce bringing him closer and closer to his limit. Her movements were rough.   
'She's fucking me' He thought to himself with smirk. He was thoroughly amused.  
He wasn't sure when it happened but he began to respond to her every movement with thrusts of his own. His hands gripped her waist. Back and forth against each other. Up and down into each other. Their moans became grunts and they responded to each other in needy groans. 

Up until this point Jiraiya had been very aware of his carnal desires and kept himself in check. Toning it down. Arguing with himself so he wouldn't lose control. Y/N was like a lovely flower and he didn't want to trample over her. But as Y/N rode him he unknowingly let himself go. No longer trying to be gentle with her. No more keeping that voice in the back of his mind at bay.

Jiraiya quickly sat up again, and with his arms under hers he gripped her shoulders and held her still. With her immobilized he began to thrust into her. Quick hard thrusts. He held nothing back from her.

Y/N cried out as he fucked her. The sense of power she had while riding him was gone and he was in control again. And even so, she welcomed his dominance. He rammed into her over and over again causing her to cry out.   
He then flipped her over. She was now under him completely. His gaze indescribable as he pulled her legs towards him and swiftly dove into her. Hard. He leaned onto her as he moved and his hand moved up to her chest squeezing her breast and then working his hand up to her neck. 

Her neck. The neck he wanted to grip from the first moment they kissed. Since the time he had grabbed it to scare her away. He finally had her how he wanted her. Her neck in his grasp. Her body under him, for him to use, to dictate. 

'Finally' Y/N thought to herself. She didn't know why she longed for his fingers around her neck. But she did since that moment. When he first exerted his power. And here underneath his domineering aura, her breath in his hands. She felt a euphoria she never knew. And for whatever reason it only felt right for her to trust him.

'This is the same man who took her virginity the night before, with such a gentle concerned touch?'  
She knew he had been holding back. And she was glad he finally let go. Morning came, and the sun shined upon them sharing its warmth. Y/N and Jiraiya were entangled with each other and with the bedsheets.

Jiraiya was sound asleep and deep in his mind he was dreaming of her. 

Jiraiya was sitting comfortably in the dark. A darkness he was used to, a darkness he created for himself. Humming to himself content until she appeared.  
Her aura, it was a bright white and elusive, difficult for his eyes to adjust to. She approached him with a soft smile. She looked around curiously and finally sat in front of him.   
"Why are you sitting in the dark?"  
"Cause I like it here,"  
"Really? Why?"  
"It's comfortable and safe and relaxing"  
"Oh I wanna try and be comfortable and safe too, let's sit in the dark together"  
"Psh well it's not dark anymore" Jiraiya pointed out slightly annoyed.  
Without a word the aura around her changed to hues of blues and purples and they deepened and darkened just enough to where the room darkened again but they could see each other clearly.

"Like this?"  
"I suppose this is fine"

She scooted closer to him and closed her eyes   
"This is nice"  
Jiraiya stared at her, watching her adjust to the darkness  
With a soft chuckle he closed his eyes too  
"Yeah I guess it is"

The feeling of something brushing against him caused Jiraiya to stir in his sleep. Suddenly, soft pecks on his face caused his eyes to part. After a few blinks, his vision came to focus and she was leaning over him centimeters away from his face. Her gentle and soft lips met his and planted her sweetness onto him. Just as she was pulling away to lay back down, Jiraiya's arm wrapped around her, bringing her close to him again.   
"Mmmmmm" was all he could say before he parted his lips, inviting her to put her lips back against his. Where they belonged. The kiss was short-lived as Y/N swung her legs over and straddled Jiraiya's waist. Again she lowered into another kiss. Longer and more passionate.  
She had woken up early and spent hours replaying all of the events from the night prior. She smiled and giggled quietly to herself until she couldn't help but kiss him. 

Now she was groaning into his mouth as their kisses turned desperate and messy. Jiraiya's body responded to every precious sound she made, leaving him with a hard on that poked at Y/N's backside. Jiraiya sat up and his lips traveled from hers, to her jawline up to her left ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and gently swiped his tongue at her ear canal. Slowly he worked his way to the other side of her jaw repeating the same motions. Each touch radiating throughout her entire body. His kisses trailed down to her neck and lingered. Childishly he stayed on her neck, kissing and sucking, even harder as her moans became louder. When he finally moved away he left a considerably sized love mark on her.  
"I want to kiss every single part of you" Jiraiya's voice gave away his neediness.   
His lips moved to her shoulder, biting her gently.  
Y/N gasped at the ever so slight pain. He soothed her with a wet kiss in that same area.

Jiraiya felt overwhelmed with this newfound desire for Y/N. he channeled each emotion into endless pecks across her body. Soon he found himself face to face with Y/N's beautiful mountainous breasts. Greedily he latched on to her perfectly shaped nipple. His lips wrapped tightly around it as his tongue played with her. His eyes closed as he enjoyed teasing her body. His head against her brown skin. He looked up at her to find her breathless and in complete bliss. A sense of pride swelled up within him. 

His Hand found its way to her other breast caressing and squeezing it as he continued loving on her other one. He playfully swiped at the nipple before releasing the one in his mouth and switching sides. Y/Ns breathy moans called to his dick and Jiraiya moaned against the nipple he had began to torture.

Y/N relished at the feel of him. His lips and fingers teasing her, nearly bringing her to the edge over and over again. This was just his touch. She knew what else he could do and could feel him growing against her. 

Jiraiya's dick was ready, twitching at the chance to bury itself inside her. Jiraiya looked up at Y/N and their eyes met. She looked at him with pleading eyes as she bit her lower lip.

Without another thought Jiraiya gently grabbed her waist and lifted her up, aligning her perfectly above him before slowly letting her down on his needy dick. Inch by inch he disappeared into her heat and she cried out beautifully. Gently he lifted her up again and brought her back down on himself.  
His hands then grabbed her ass and moved her body slowly back and forth, making her ride him.

"This is how I want you to ride me baby. move forward and bounce"

Y/N nodded in agreement and Jiraiya released her and laid flat again to watch her work. Y/N slowly began to move her hips against him, still getting accustomed to the hardness inside her. It was so deep inside her she could hardly stand it. He naturally just hit a spot within her that felt like he was striking gold. And he wasn't even trying. She continued grinding and began to lift her hips up with the grinding movement. As she descended she truly began to feel how deep he could get. The force of each bounce became harder as she realized she was in control. Soon she began moving like it was just instinct. Her moans were less airy and more desperate as she rode him, harder, faster. Her movements were becoming primal.

Jiraiya was simply gazing at her and not moving. Small grunts escaped his lips as he watched her like a hawk. Each bounce bringing him closer and closer to his limit. Her movements were rough.   
'She's fucking me' He thought to himself with smirk. He was thoroughly amused.  
He wasn't sure when it happened but he began to respond to her every movement with thrusts of his own. His hands gripped her waist. Back and forth against each other. Up and down into each other. Their moans became grunts and they responded to each other in needy groans. 

Up until this point Jiraiya had been very aware of his carnal desires and kept himself in check. Toning it down. Arguing with himself so he wouldn't lose control. Y/N was like a lovely flower and he didn't want to trample over her. But as Y/N rode him he unknowingly let himself go. No longer trying to be gentle with her. No more keeping that voice in the back of his mind at bay.

Jiraiya quickly sat up again, and with his arms under hers he gripped her shoulders and held her still. With her immobilized he began to thrust into her. Quick hard thrusts. He held nothing back from her.

Y/N cried out as he fucked her. The sense of power she had while riding him was gone and he was in control again. And even so, she welcomed his dominance. He rammed into her over and over again causing her to cry out.   
He then flipped her over. She was now under him completely. His gaze indescribable as he pulled her legs towards him and swiftly dove into her. Hard. He leaned onto her as he moved and his hand moved up to her chest squeezing her breast and then working his hand up to her neck. 

Her neck. The neck he wanted to grip from the first moment they kissed. Since the time he had grabbed it to scare her away. He finally had her how he wanted her. Her neck in his grasp. Her body under him, for him to use, to dictate. 

'Finally' Y/N thought to herself. She didn't know why she longed for his fingers around her neck. But she did since that moment. When he first exerted his power. And here underneath his domineering aura, her breath in his hands. She felt a euphoria she never knew. And for whatever reason it only felt right for her to trust him.

'This is the same man who took her virginity the night before, with such a gentle concerned touch?'  
She knew he had been holding back. And she was glad he finally let go.


	13. Chapter 13

Jiraiya became overfilled with pleasure. It had been so long since he fucked without thinking. Without trying to be considerate to some extent. Sure there were women he fucked with only some restraint because he knew their type. He knew what they could take. They were experienced and could take what he dished out. But he was always so hyper aware of everything. He always had to be careful. Always had to rein himself in before he could black out.

As a Sannin, Jiraiya had overwhelming power and strength. And they often spilled over into his libido. He knew power could corrupt and be blinding. But for him it was mostly during sex. During sex, he felt and heard every kinky, disgusting desire loud and clear in his head. That part of him that wanted to fuck and fuck until it was satisfied. And it was never truly satisfied. Always wanting more, always wanting to cross the line. This was Jiraiya's internal struggle.

When he trained on Mt Myoboku, learning sage mode clarified many things for him, as it consisted of much meditation. Self discovery came and he gained self control.

But Jiraiya was still, only human. And there were times where Jiraiya would lose that control for moments before reining himself back into reality.

And now, while Jiraiya was submerged deep in Y/N's pussy, all traces of control were gone. He was thrusting and fucking on instinct alone. His instincts...his gut were practically screaming for him to stay in her forever. Jiraiya's dick was cushioned by her heavenly walls and with every thrust into her Jiraiya's dick spasmed from pleasure. That pleasure fueled him, encouraged him. He moved repeatedly into her without pause. Not only did Jiraiya not want to stop. He simply could not. The need to be in her overwhelmed him. 

He looked at her face, her perfect face, that sensual expression. Her eyes were shut and her plump bottom lip was trapped under her teeth as she bit it. His grip on her neck was tight but He could still hear her sounds. 

With his other hand he found his way down to her clit and applied gentle pressure. It was so easy to make her cry out. 

"Open your eyes Y/N"

Y/N's eyes slowly opened and met his.

"I want you to watch. Watch me" his grip on her neck tightened and her eyes rolled back and closed again, easily distracted by all the sensations her body was going through.

He filled her up again with a harder pump, rushing into her.  
"I said watch me"

Her eyes shot back open and looked at him.

"Good girl" he said as his thumb rubbed on her sensitive clit, picking up the pace. With precision and focus he drilled her and tortured her.

His hand moved up her neck and as she tried to catch her breath he inserted two fingers inside her mouth. 

Y/N's body was a wreck, overloaded with sensations that drove her crazy. Her mind couldn't keep up with Jiraiya's consistent teasing. He made her feel so good that it was too much.

Jiraiya was right when he said she couldn't handle him. She realized this as his fingers filled her mouth. She began to suck them but she could barely focus. Her mind being stretched in too many different directions. She couldn't handle him. She didn't know this is what she was asking for. Y/N was way out of her comfort zone and Jiraiya was way out of her league. And yet everything about it felt so right. So good. She wanted more of whatever he was giving her.

Before long, she began to whimper and her body trembled as she approached her climax. Jiraiya felt her pussy clasp against his dick and it almost took his breath away.

"Damn!" he growled.

He released her and pulled out of her immediately.

"I didn't say you could cum" he spat out. " not yet"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him.

"Gimme kiss"

Without another word she leaned in to comply.

His tone was filled with the type authority that compelled her to obey. It shook her down to her core.

After sharing a kiss, Jiraiya smacked her on the ass and told her to turn around. She quickly obeyed.

He pulled her in close and kissed her shoulder blade before whispering in her ear 

"Say my name"

"Jiraiya" her beautiful voice graced his ears making his name sound like an enchantment.

"I like when you call me Master Jiraiya" 

"Master Jiraiya" she responded.

"You're such a good girl" he muttered right before pushing her down against the bed.

There she leaned against her forearms and her ass in the air. Her ass was perfect, her pussy soaked and swollen from his abuse. Without a second thought, Jiraiya smacked her heart shaped bottom, eliciting a yelp from her. Again and again he slapped her behind, each time getting a moan groan and cry from Y/N. 

He bent down and kissed each cheek he had hurt just before sliding back into her slick snatch. Then he was back at it. Throwing himself into her. Holding onto her hips for stability. Reacting to her voice. The sensation he felt was so overpowering and new. It was as if this was his first time. 

His hands started running up her back, he found himself tracing an old scar as he pounded into her. One he hadn't noticed before. Clearly the result of someone's wrath or lack of concern. Anger twitched inside him. 

'How could someone hurt her. Damage whats mine'

Just like that Jiraiya's mind woke up completely.

'Am I hurting her now? Am I hurting her? Is she okay'

The pleasure he was feeling inside her was now borderline painful, accompanied by pangs of guilt.

"Shit!"

Jiraiya pulled out of her. Breathing heavily he reached over to Y/N

"Are you.. Did i hurt you? I'm sorry I..."

'Y/N looked back at Jiraiya. She felt confused. One moment he was man handling her, dicking her down and now he seemed to be freaking out.

She rolled over and sat up "I'm okay, I'm okay, whats wrong?"

Jiraiya looked distraught. "I wasn't thinking , I could have hurt you"

Y/N crawled over to Jiraiya and reached for his face. She kissed him, slowly, tenderly until he finally kissed her back.

"I asked for this. I wanted this Jiraiya," she began in between kisses.

"I still want whatever it is you have to give me."

Her kisses and voice were like a sweet lullaby, soothing his anxiety. Jiraiya was speechless.

"Here let me help you" Y/N said sweetly.

She reached for his hands, they were rough, the hands of a man who knew hard work. She lifted his hands and lightly kissed each one. She placed them on her breasts. Then pulled them up towards her neck.

"I can't understand why... but I've wanted your hands wrapped around me this way since you threw me on the bed. You're not hurting me. Your experience, Your... control makes me feel so good, and so safe Jiraiya so please don't feel bad or worried"

Her words reached him and they surprised him. 

And without a single word of response Jiraiya let go of her neck, pulled her by the waist and embraced her. In that moment, his sexual demons quieted, and that was all he craved.


	14. Chapter 14

After Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Y/N , every urge and voice quieted. All that was left in him was the desire to keep her close. Her closeness. It was soothing him. They then laid back down in bed and simply held each other. No urges, no sex. Just peace. A few hours later they got out of bed and decided to head out.

It had been five days since then. They had trekked around for five days, camping outside or staying at nearby inns if possible. Y/N hadn't asked about the destination. She just followed Jiraiya and was happy. Within the five days that they traveled they grew more and more comfortable together. They held hands and Jiraiya had various pet names for her. They even shared short sweet kisses. Jiraiya had endless stories and Y/N was a good listener. However, they had not spoken about what happened and neither of them tried to make a move on the other. 

Often, Y/N had flashbacks and found herself smiling. The sex was spectacular**, but even the smallest details made her feel special. She often found herself thinking about when Jiraiya washed her hair and carefully twisted it. Or how during their first time together how he was considerate of how she felt and how he asked her to trust him. He was so gentle, the complete opposite of their last sexual encounter. When he aggressively claimed every inch of her. Y/N enjoyed him both ways.

Jiraiya on the other hand, his mind was full of concern. In the past few weeks, so much had occurred and he just kept replaying the whole thing over and over again. So much so, that a few times he wondered if he was stuck in a genjutsu. 

' A beautiful woman was following me in the woods, then she stripped and got in the bath with me then she followed me around and we shared a room, almost had sex, she declared she was a virgin, Then I freaked out and rejected her, threw her on a bed and choked her, left, came back found out she liked it and then took her virginity. Then had sex again, lost all control , fucked her, came to my senses freaked out again, and then she hugged me and told me she liked it and it was okay. And now we are travelling together like everything is normal... yeah that makes no sense'

One time Jiraiya even tried to release the genjutsu he assumed he was under. 

"Release!"

"What did you say, Master Jiraiya?"

"Ohh..it's nothing"

And when that did nothing and he finally came to terms with what had happened. He didn't understand his own actions and emotions. He understood hers even less. Several times he wanted to ask her but decided against it. 

Instead they continued to travel. Jiraiya usually traveled looking for inspiration for his novel. But the only thing that had inspired him was his time with her. . He'd turn to look at her and found her smiling to herself, deep in thought. And to him that was the most precious sight. 

These were thoughts and feelings he didn't recognize and didn't know what to do with. So he said nothing, and simply tried tucking them away.

Soon they arrived at a nearby village. It was a bustling town, and apparently there was a festival going on. They walked through the festival, full of food stands, and games. The streets were crowded, children were running and laughing. Y/N was in awe! She had heard of this. Festivals and people living happily. She knew it existed. But to see this with her own eyes was amazing.

Jiraiya noticed her eyes fall upon the sign for grilled squid but she didn't say anything about it. 

"Hey sweetie, why don't you look around and I'll get in line and grab us some squids?"

Her eyes lit up instantly as she smiled at him "Ok, thank you Master Jiraiya "

She turned and began to wander around with astonishment shining in her eyes at everything she saw. There were lights and toys and music, people were drinking and dancing. This had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Hey you there", Y/N heard a woman's voice calling out. 

She looked around wondering if they were calling out to her.

"Yes you beautiful girl". It was the voice of an older woman. She looked around till she saw who it belonged to.

"Please come here!"

Y/N slowly approached the lady. She was sitting behind a booth , as she got closer she looked up at the sign that said "fortune teller"

'Oh brother is she gonna try and scam me'

"Such beautiful brown skin! You're a sight to behold!"

'Oh uh thank you?" She said with a sheepish smile.

"You know, the locals here worship a guardian spirit and they call her Hikari. A few of the elders have said she appeared to them. And when they describe her they say she has dark glowing skin like they've never seen and tight silver curls that extend up like a tree. Others have said they saw her with her hair braided like a halo. When I saw you I thought of her immediately. Although your hair isn't silver."

The woman continued rambling on describing the town's guardian with such admiration that Y/N could only listen with a smile.

"Anyways let me tell your fortune girl" 

'Ugh I knew it '

"I dont have any money ma'm I'm sorry"

" oh please let me do it for free, you brought such joy to my heart, now I can pretend I saw the guardian spirit too" she chuckled.

"Oh sure sure"

The woman grabbed Y/N's hands and closed her eyes while holding them tight.

"You know nothing of your bloodline.No family to help you so you know nothing of the gem within you"

Y/N blinked in response. She was right, Y/N knew basically nothing of her family. But anyone could have guessed that.

"You're not travelling alone. And no two are better suited for each other." she suddenly got excited. 

" An old toad with experience and wisdom will have the tools to dig up such a gem. And Only you have what it takes to tame and subdue the spirit of a lion. But gems cannot hold a candle to the value of the heart."

Y/N felt awkward with her hands in the old woman's frail ones. She was speaking in symbolism and metaphors and Y/N didn't know what to make of what she was saying. Y/N turned her head back and saw Jiraiya approaching with two grilled squids on a stick.

"Almost done, sorry!" she mouthed to him.

He grinned in response and continued heading to them.

Y/N turned back to the old woman who was now massaging her hands

'Oh geez' she thought to herself as the woman continued her fortune telling.

"It is important to remember Slugs are not a threat despite appearances. They are slow to see what is before them and long for what they have already passed by. But the forest is full of poisonous snakes seeking to take what only you have. Be careful." 

Jiraiya neared the booth just in time to hear this last bit of her fortune and while Y/N didn't seem phased, Jiraiya's cheerful face dropped into a serious gaze. Hearing her mention slugs and snakes couldn't be a coincidence. 

"All done miss!! Oh is this who you are travelling with?" 

"Yes yes this is Master Jiraiya

"Oh Master Jiraiya!? I see... you may want to ask him about....Kekkei GenKai"

"Oh ok...well thank you ma'm have a nice day!" Y/N was eager to move on to another stand and eat some food.

'Kekkei Genkai, why would she ask me about that?' Jiraiya wondered.

As they walked away Y/N mumbled " MAN i don't know WHAT she was talking about. It is kinda cool to know that I look like a local deity I guess. "

Jiraiya kept quiet in deep thought. 

"Oh is that the grilled squid gimme I'm starving " she grinned as she reached for the stick in his hand.

Jiraiya looked down at Y/N who was oblivious to the fortune and all its meaning. She stood there biting down hungrily. It made him smile and so he decided to discuss the fortune later and enjoy her company instead.

They stopped at every stand that caught her eye. So much food in one place seemed crazy to her. After years of struggling it was shocking. She practically drooled. She wanted to try all of it.

So she had dumplings, ramen, and takoyaki. They played all the games. Catching goldfish, Senbon biki, and ring tosses. Y/N enjoyed herself despite losing a few times. And Jiraiya was winning without even trying. 

'He's so talented' she thought as she watched him in awe.

Jiraiya enjoyed the way she admired him whenever he won and began showing off to impress her.

"No fair! Being a legendary sannin has to be a form of cheating" she complained jokingly.

Soon they found a table and sat down across from each other to relax and finish eating.

"So, Y/N I have a...random question for you"

"Yes Master?"

"When I met you... you were so free and confident with your body and nudity. I just can't believe you are ..or were a virgin. Why did you feel so comfortable stripping down?" 

Y/N felt slightly embarrassed. 

"Well when I was growing up my friends and I were poor and looking for food or money all the time. As I became more ... umm... developed my best friend Niko said that I had the body type that men liked.... So we came up with this plan. I would distract men by being flirty while Yumi who was smaller would sneak and steal their stuff. Sometimes I'd strip naked for the full effect. Then, before anything could happen, Niko, who was this big tall guy for his age, would come in and get all upset screaming and getting ready to fight them over his 'sister' or his 'wife depending on the day. It worked sometimes. But as a result i just prefer being naked sometimes. But with you... i watched you and you just seemed like someone i could trust... and so I knew immediately that i actually wanted you to touch me and to see me as a woman. I can't really explain it."

Jiraiya listened intently. Part of her story disturbed him. Quite frankly she was lucky that trick of theirs even worked. She could've been hurt. Or worse. 

'And one of those bastards could've taken what's mine' slight irritation rumbled within him.

It was quickly tamed by her following words.

'The way she trusted me and wanted me...'

"You don't have to explain... it makes sense to me since I feel the same"

"Really? You know you don't have to just say that.."

"And I wouldn't just say that without meaning it baby...I get it because there's something about you Y/N and I just..."

Before Jiraiya could continue they were interrupted.

"Oh really? I remember you saying those same words to me Jiraiya"

Y/N looked up to find a woman behind him. Jiraiya looked back and then turned back to Y/N unbothered.

She was slim with pale white skin. Her red hair in a short straight bob cut. A casual red kimono wrapped around her body slightly hanging off her shoulder. Her chest stood out. Her cleavage peeked out from in between the fabric. She was beautiful and her aura screamed seduction.

"Jiraiya," she said in a singsong voice. " it's been such a long time since you've stopped by this town and you already picked up my replacement?" 

Jiraiya finally turned around and raised his eyebrow. "Am I supposed to know you?

"Ouch, Jiraiya that hurt especially after you told me how much you needed me last time we spoke."

She had no trace of pain in her voice. Instead she sounded playful, as if to tease him.

"Sorry I don't recall," He said with an uninterested expression as he turned back to Y/N.

The woman became irritated at his seriousness. 'What happened to the playful beast I remember' she thought.

The woman leaned into Jiraiyas' back ..wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

"It's me Sarah." she whispered into his ear.

Jiraiya shrugged her off.

"Oh Sarah...you look different... what do you want?"

'Ugh sarah...I forgot about her" 

Y/N was silent and surprised watching the interaction in front of her.

'Why is she acting so...familiar with him? This is awkward'

"I got a haircut babe, and I want what you always give me when you're in town. So ditch the kid and lets go"

Her words stung Y/N a bit but she didn't react. She wanted to see what he would do.

'I'm not a kid dummy i'm 23' she pouted in her chair

"Sorry I'll have to pass." Jiraiya was short with her.

"Pass? That's a first. You usually make a beeline to my bed whenever you're here. What's wrong baby?" she questioned.

"Can't you see I'm with my girl right now?"

"Your...girl? So you're telling me this isn't just another young slut you're fucking?"

Y/N opened her mouth to ask who she thought was talking about but before she could Jiraiya put his hand up signalling her to stay quiet. He turned back to Sarah. His face began to express his annoyance.

"Don't Y/N....Sarah ..if i were you I'd watch my fucking mouth."

Sarah was shocked at his reaction. Shock turned to anger

"I didn't know you were into children Jiraiya. A grown man like you" she scoffed " can she ride you like I can? Can she ...take all of it like me? Can she handle your darkness like me?" She was trying to bait him with her words while taunting Y/N.

There was a pause before he smirked and responded "I don't remember a single nut from you. Must've been drunk or it simply was bad. But the answer has to be no. She doesn't do anything like you. Because she does it better. And trust me...you've never seen my darkness.. now get out of my face dumb bitch."

Sarah was speechless and embarrassed. She took a sharp breath and stormed off " fuck you then Jiraiya!" she yelled as she walked away.

Y/N stuck her tongue out at her.

Jiraiya took a long deep breath.

'Fuck I forgot all about her. And she had to say all that in front of Y/N"

Jiraiya began to remember her and silently cursed himself.

He turned back to Y/N and reached for her hand.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear all that. I promise you she's...she's nothing to me"

"Master Jiraiya, you don't have to explain that to me, after all I just met you. You had a whole life before me. And... it's not like i can lay claim to you or anything.

"Still I need to say that she means nothing, I've just been promiscuous. While you mean..."

He paused before continuing " well like I was saying before...I also want you and trust you in a way I cannot explain."

'what was I about to say...she means everything to me? i must be going crazy'. 

Y/N smiled softly as he spoke and gripped her hand. Despite the fiasco that just occurred, she was happy to be with him. 

"Well thanks for sticking up for me , it was nice and made me feel safe"

"I will always keep you safe baby" Jiraiya promised.

His words felt genuine to her and she couldn't help but take them to heart.

The pair sat down a while longer chatting about the past some more before finally leaving, hand in hand, to find lodging for the night.

They came across a cute inn and without a second thought they asked for one room. Once in the room they began to settle down, and they washed up separately. Y/N sat on the bed watching Jiraiya as he walked out the bathroom in his pajamas

"I have a question for you Jiraiya"

"What is it dear?" he asked with a stretch.

"We haven't spoken about...the last time we had sex at all"

"Mmm yeah that's true..." He walked over and sat on the floor in front of her.

"I just want to say again that...that you don't have to hold back with me, you don't have to worry about me."

"Oh but I do hun" he sighed

Y/N reached over and grabbed his hand " No you don't everything that happened that day...I loved it from start to finish."

"Y/N...I have to hold back...that day I was only getting started. If I hadn't come to my senses I could've really hurt you. I was reckless and selfish."

"But it felt good didn't it?"

He stared at her, shocked by her direct question. "Yes. Yes it did"

"It felt better than good for me Jiraiya. I can't explain it. It just did. And I wanted more. I still want more"

Jiraiya fell silent. He shouldn't have been surprised. Based on her words that day. But Jiraiya couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had lived his life believing that he was a monster for his sexual desires. He never thought anyone would truly want him.

There were times when women said they wanted him and could handle him. But most times they could barely deal with him when he was completely in control. And when he did lose grasp of his desire they usually ended up horrified.If he was remembering correctly, Sarah was able to endure him a bit more than the others. However he never truly unleashed his darkness in front of her. It simply occasionally leaked out. But with Y/N the unthinkable happened. He felt so comfortable with her. It was so natural to just take off the lid that was containing him.

'Why? Why do I lose all sense of control with her? Or a better question might be...why does losing control feel okay with her?'

His train of thought was interrupted 

"But most of all Jiraiya, I just don't want you beating yourself up. I don't want you thinking you hurt me or that you're a bad person. Even if we never have sex again... thats the most important thing right now."

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at her in response. She was ...something else. 

"Ahh Thank you baby...I appreciate you. I just don't know how to move forward"

He lowered his head to place kisses on her hand,

"I want you too Y/N. I want to kiss you everywhere. But if I hurt you, I would be devastated. I would never forgive myself... if I left a scar on your body..or on your heart." he whispered somberly against her hands.

"Please.. Tell me. Why do you think you'll hurt me Jiraiya"

Jiraiya began to explain to her what it meant to be a legendary Sanin and the overwhelming power that came with it. How it often spilled into his sexual drive and gave fuel to his darkest desires.

After a long pause. Y/N responded.

"Tell me what it is you want. What are your darkest desires?" she asked in a hushed tone.

'What is it I want? Do I even need to think about it? I know what it is but how will she take it.'

He took a deep breath before answering.

" I want everything. I want to...use your body in every way until i'm satisfied. I want you to willingly give up control. And I don't want to hold back anymore. But if i don't I'll lose control of myself"

He looked up at her wondering what her reaction would be but her face gave nothing away.

"And if I give up my control, what will happen? Will it be like last time?" she asked.

"Worse, If I lose control I don't know what will happen"

"What went through your mind that day...when you were inside me?"

Jiraiya's groin twitched as her words forced him to briefly relive those moments.

"I remember how all i could think about was how good you felt...and I wanted to feel you even more... what were you thinking ?"

"You see you keep saying you lost control...but in my eyes I watched you take complete control of me. It felt good to see you enjoy yourself. It felt right to let you do as you pleased"

Jiraiya stared at her. He was constantly astonished by the things she said. He got up off the floor and plopped onto the bed besides her.

"mm so what now" 

"I think its okay to lose control...as long as you have clarity about what you want and it seems you do"

"Y/N... "

"Just do it Jiraiya... don't hold back I can take it"

"What if you can't?! Then what?!"

"Then I will learn to take it!"

"And..what if I hurt you?" he quietly responded.

"You won't hurt me. If its too much for me I will say so before it gets that bad"

"What if I can't stop?"

Y/N looked him in the eye before leaning in, gently holding his face and brushing her lips against his.

"Jiraiya I trust you. You need to have more faith in yourself baby"

Without another word,' Jiraiya kissed her sweet lips. The lips that spoke words that always calmed him, intrigued him, and now reassured him. He could never get enough of her.

She fell onto her back as Jiraiya laid on top of her. His lips nuzzled against her neck as he licked and sucked, eliciting the response he desired most from her. 

She moaned like she had no choice. Each moan egging him on. Each moan hardened his dick. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away and stood up. His eyes captured by the desperate expression on her face. He stripped out of his sleepwear, freeing his raging erection.

Y/N looked at Jiraiya longingly. He was so tall, and outrageously muscular. He had a few scars of his own. You could tell by looking at him that he was no stranger to hard work. 

"Oh I almost forgot" he mumbled

He reached into his robe that was on the floor and grabbed a hair tie. Effortlessly he pulled his long locks up into a high bun. A sight that excited Y/N down to her core. 

'How did I end up with a man like this?' Y/N thought as she marveled at his beauty.

He licked his lips as her nipples poked through the tank top she had chosen to wear to bed that night, paired with striped pajama shorts. He wanted her naked at that moment.

"What are you thinking Jiraiya"

"I want you naked right now" he said softly almost pleading.

Y/N stood up and yanked her bottoms off first before peeling her tank top off and stood before him the way he wanted. Then she grabbed his hand and yanked him towards her and they fell onto the bed.

Jiraiya kissed her again, savoring each moment. Her lips begged for his attention and he delivered. Gradually the kiss intensified, desperation filled the air. His hands roamed her beautiful body. He couldn't get over how soft her skin was. He grabbed her breasts that overflowed even in his large hands. He began to kiss his way down , excited to be face to face with the breasts he couldn't get enough of. Her nipples stared back at him. Their existence taunted him as they stood out from being noticeably browner than the rest of her. Just then he decided her right nipple was his favorite and he took it in his mouth.

He circled it with his tongue before sucking to his hearts' content. His hand reached for her left nipple and thumbed it till it came to a point and began rolling them between his fingers. Gently pinching them here and there causing her to squeal. Soon he switched sides, tenderly loving on the left breast making sure it didn't feel abandoned. Her moans told him he was doing a good job.

At this point everything he did to her nipples she felt shoot down straight to her pussy. He had just begun and she was in HEAT. His tongue swirled swiftly and she couldn't help but grab onto him. Everything he did yielded different reactions from her. As if he was an expert on her body specifically.

He reached down towards her pussy, curious of the effect he's had on her. He was pleasantly surprised at how wet she was already and how sensitive she was to his touch. Curiosity built up from within. Jiraiya began kissing and licking his way down her body. 

He reached her soft and slightly chubby abdomen and covered it with kisses and gently swiped at her belly button.

Y/N giggled at the action. Jiraiya's affection warmed her heart. No one had ever touched her this way before him. Jiraiya sucked gently at her right hip before parting her legs. His eyes fell upon her pulsing pussy gleaming and dripping and his dick twitched. He lightly stroked her blossoming flower making her hips lift up, her body moved towards him asking for more than that little tease.

Instead of granting her wish, he licked her right inner thigh and moved as close to her core as possible without touching it.

Y/N's head was tossed back, and her eyes closed as she relished at his touch. She could sense his closeness. Her anticipation drove her wild. Jiraiya blew against her before turning his attention to her left thigh. 

"I told you I want to kiss you everywhere Y/N" he sighed into her.

He smooched along the length of her left leg. Gently he gnawed at her ankle.

'All of these these feelings at once... they feel so good ..its too good' 

As she tried wrapping her head around what her body was going through the strangest sensation made her eyes shoot open.

She looked down to find Jiraiya passionately sucking on her big toe.

Embarrassment raced through her body as she tried pulling away but he held her steady. Reflexively she moved her right leg to kick him off. Jiraiya caught her other foot and firmly put it down.

He responded to her actions with a smirk "are you trying to attack me?"

"Jiraiya please stop" she pleaded with a nervous giggle.

"Are you ticklish here?"

"Mmhmm" Y/N whimpered.

He eyed her. He realized she wasn't just ticklish. She was nervous and embarrassed by his actions.

He sweetly kissed her foot licking each toe. Before saying " I did say everywhere...does this feel bad?"

She sighed and shook her head no. She hated to admit that even this felt wonderful. She was still slightly horrified.

But he continued to torture her slowly. Inciting moans and giggles before he decided to have mercy. 

"Don't be embarrassed baby, every part of you is perfect" his velvety voice assured her.

Now her core was shining even more. He thumbed her clit and like a feather he dragged it down across her slit. He repeated this motion and watched as she whimpered and bit down on her lip. Every sound she made stirred something in him. He wanted to explore her body in every way possible. He focused on her clit, alternating the amount of pressure he applied. From a light tickle to moderate rub. Circling it again and again. Her pussy now soaked from his fondling. 

Finally as if to see the fruits of his work, Jiraiya eased his index finger into her. She practically melted from this simple pleasure. While Jiraiya held back a moan of his own. His finger was surrounded by her sticky honey. He pulled his finger out briefly before inserting it again accompanied by his middle finger. Unhurriedly, he fingered her, moving in and out. Her walls seemed to collapse on his fingers as they squeezed against him. 

" Y/n I can't wait to be inside you." Jiraiya flirted with his sultry voice.

He pulled his fingers out and sucked on them. He closed his eyes and finished sucking. 

She tasted sweeter than before. A unique flavor that made him drunk with desire. He couldn't help but crash into her. With His face pressed against her he was covered in all of her wetness. His tongue wiggled and swiped against her flesh. Her scent and taste together sent him on a frenzy.

'How could she taste this good?' 

He was only eating her out but it did something to him. He was practically entranced. He sucked on her beautiful brown and pink pussy lips as she sang out in pleasure. Her senses spiraled out of control at the mere feel of his tongue jetting in and out of her folds. Not to mention his sounds. Jiraiya slurped and moaned as he ate his fill. And she heard every smack of his lips, every groan of indulgence. It only made her feel hotter inside.

Jiraiya strove to lick every corner of her core.** He licked as if she was a lollipop that he could never get to the center of. Or more correctly like an ice cream cone he couldn't get to the bottom of, as she creamed her icing onto his lips. Jiraiya swallowed it all without pause.

His lips enclosed her perfect clit sucking it fervently. Y/N cried out at the pressure he applied against it just to switch up and suck on it again. His tongue teased her to the point that she began to resist. Her legs squirmed and tried to close but Jiraiya held them down giving her no reprieve.

'Is this what being obsessed is like' he questioned himself. He wondered if he was well in the head ,the way he was intoxicated by her presence. She seemed to have an endless flow of her juices and he drank as if he'd been trapped in a desert for weeks."Oh Jiraiya, yes" Y/N's voice trembled.

Jiraiya parted with her lips just to look up and watch her. She was beautiful and her voice was his favorite melody. The way she said his name, it resonated with him. Without a second thought, he climbed her and kissed her mouth. It was a sloppy, needy kiss. Y/n could tell he was losing his control. 

'Good' she thought to herself

His lips found their way besides her ear and he whispered "are you ready babe"

"Yes, I'm ready baby"


	15. Chapter 15

As her lovely voice blessed his ears he felt the desire to fuck her turn into a need. A craving. He closed his eyes and tried deep breathing but it did nothing to dispel the overwhelming wave of aggressive sexual energy growing within him.

He lined his member with her slit before slipping into her. Her slick snatch gripped him as he disappeared into her like she was quicksand.

"You feel...unbelievable" he said between moans. Jiraiya hovered above her, watching her face change before his eyes. Her lips part slightly as her breath hitched. Her tightness comforted his throbbing dick as he stayed still inside her. Jiraiya took another deep breath.

'Get a grip Jiraiya' he pleaded with himself to stay in control as he slowly started to thrust and push himself into her.

"Mm Jiraiya" His name rolled off her tongue so easily and sweetly.

He felt her clench onto his length and groaned in response.

'This is it. That same rush from our first time. This addiction.'

He had never wanted to be this close to someone in his life. Yet this inexperienced woman had a hold on him. 

Jiraiya slowly but carefully grinded into her, trying to be mindful that this was only her third time having sex.

"Is this okay Y/N? Does it hurt at all?" he whispered.

"Yes don't worry"

Jiraiya nodded as he slid in and out of her. 

Y/N's eyes rolled back as Jiraiya penetrated her repeatedly. Each time descending a little deeper, hitting spots she never knew existed. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, easily triggering him.

Jiraiya felt himself losing it. Every twisted urge began to build up inside him. Each one pushing him to act on it. Despite her approval he couldn't help but try and hold back. For her sake. Jiraiya looked up at the ceiling as he tried to talk himself down. Struggling to ignore the voice inside him that taunted him.

Suddenly he felt Y/N's smooth hand touch his cheek. He stopped moving and looked back at her. She pulled his head close and whispered softly.

"I'm giving up my control, so you don't have to hold back" 

Her words echoed in his ears and unlocked the cage that had been holding him back. And suddenly a calming sensation comforted him and his worries dissipated. Her eyes were even more gentle, and reassuring. Almost hypnotic. He found himself wondering why he ever worried to begin with.

He smiled at her sweetly.

"Thank you" he kissed her sweet lips gently one more time knowing he wouldn't be so gentle again.

Without hesitation, Jiraiya broke the hold her legs had on his waist and pulled out of her. He moved quick, and in the blink of an eye his hips were hovering above her chest, and his dick stood tall in front of her face.

He reached and grabbed her jaw.

"Open up" his tone was sharp.

Y/N obediently opened her mouth.

"Tongue" 

Her tongue stuck out.

"Good girl"

Jiraiya tapped his dick on her tongue just before filling her up. Her textured tongue flexed against the bottom as the smooth roof of her mouth grazed the top of his length. He slowly moved in and out of her, giving her barely anytime to catch her breath. Her eyes watered and she gagged with each time he plunged into her.

Jiraiya paused and pulled out giving her a chance to breathe. Y/N gasped for air as Jiraiya pulled her up by her arms and positioned her so that she was sitting on her heels.

"I'm not done with your mouth just yet baby"

He pulled her head back to his pelvis and instructed her to suck. His hands fell behind him as Her warmth surrounded his throbbing flesh. 

Her head bobbed up and down. One hand wrapped around his dick and followed her head back and forth along his length. She squeezed and pulled on it perfectly like the dick sucking prodigy she was. Meanwhile her other hand lightly ran up and down his thigh caressing him sweetly. The contrasting sensations reminded him of her personality, sweet and innocent and somehow naturally sexy and dangerous.

Y/N took her time, rhythmically descending and ascending on his thickness. Taking him inch by inch, deeper down her throat until she couldn't take it anymore and she'd come up for air.

Jiraiya watched as she passionately kissed all over his length, she spun her tongue around his tip before fervently sucking it. He stared as her work got sloppier. Her eyes were closed and spit dribbled down her chin, smeared all over her face and coated his dick.

"You love sucking this dick don't you Y/N?" he said teasingly.

Y/n opened her eyes and looked at him. Without taking it out she nodded and continued sucking without looking away.

With their eyes locked Jiraiya grabbed the back of her head and forced his way deeper until she gagged and held her head there.

7 seconds passed before he pulled her off by her hair. She gasped for air.

"You love this dick huh"

She quickly nodded as she caught her breath

"Say it Y/N"

"I love your dick master Jiraiya" her voice light and airy. 

"How much?"

"I love it so much.. I- I just wanna keep sucking it master"

Y/N could barely believe the words coming out her mouth. She felt embarrassed because it was all so dirty....and she meant every word. Just sucking him off sent lightning straight to her clit. Her pussy began to twitch in jealousy, wanting to feel him too. 

"Then open up baby" 

Y/N complied and Jiraiya pulled her head down onto his dick filling her throat. He thrusted to get even deeper. He was so deep Y/N tried to push away. But Jiraiya was stronger, and holding her in place

"Ah ah ah,don't run away Y/N you said you love this dick so take it."

She couldn't breathe and she was gagging . Her eyes rolled back and the only reason she didn't moan was cause his dick was in the way. When he finally pulled away she gasped for air.

"Do you still love it?"

"Ah ye-yess"

"Yes?"

"Yes Master Jiraiya"

"Mm you did so good " Jiraiya said softly as he pulled her up to her knees and close to him.

His hand slid between her thighs, pleased with how damp she was,

"' You're drenched baby, do you like sucking dick that much?" he teased

Y/N trembled at his touch and moaned instantly in response. He massaged her wet lower lips.

"that's not an answer love"

His skillful touch turned her body to putty in his hands.

"I just love sucking yours master"

He slowly began rubbing against her clit in small circles triggering her sweet sighs. 

"Mmm ? I couldn't hear you, say it again"

He picked up the speed.

"I love sucking your dick Master" She fell against his chest feeling overwhelmed as he continued working her clit. 

"That's right, and that mouth belongs to me"

His finger began sliding across her slit before he slipped into her.

"What about this pussy, who does it belong to?"

Even his slender finger felt good inside her. It was an amazing tease for what was to come. 

"It's yours..I-it belongs to you master Jiraiya"

Jiraiya slowly pumped his finger in and out of her and as the pace of her breathing increased so did his speed. He curled his finger inside her, inciting a sharp inhale from Y/N. Y/N gripped Jiraiya's shoulders for balance as she felt something welling up within her. This was something new and amazing. She could hear the sound of her wet pussy sloshing, as Jiraiya finger fucked her into oblivion. 

Y/N never felt this before.

It was so intense she began to push Jiraiya back, unable to take anymore. Her moans were quickly becoming desperate screams. But Jiraiya didn't let up. With his other arm he held her steady so she wouldn't escape. He curled his finger pressing into her g-spot harder and harder.

'What is happening to me', she wondered. This feeling was bizarre, a mix between pleasure and something like pain. She even felt like crying. 

Then, all of a sudden it was as if she was exploding.

Jiraiya smiled at his accomplishment as Y/N released a scream so lovely. Out of her a spray of fluid escaped her squirting all over his hand, arm and chest. Y/N experienced an orgasm so indescribable she couldn't even register what was happening. She collapsed and Jiraiya let her fall to the bed. He watched the aftermath of his persistence as she shook and moaned away. Jiraiya kneeled and licked her up . His tongue lapped up every drop. y/n cried out again, his tongue flicked and circled and gave her no reprieve. 

Jiraiya was content with how she responded to his control. It was unbelievable how much wetter she was getting. Jiraiya sat back up and pushed her legs back as far as they would go but met some resistance. "Ahh Y/N, looks like I'm gonna need to stretch you out a lot more" She whimpered in response. She was at a loss for words. He held her legs up and quickly thrusted into her. 


	16. Chapter 16

Jiraiya moaned as he felt himself being swallowed whole by her pussy. He gripped her thighs and continued fucking her. Her beautiful face twisted in pleasure. He watched as she held onto the bed sheets. Every sound that left her mouth made him even harder. He pounded her till her sweet sounds became cries. 

'I should've fucked her like this the first moment I laid eyes on her, fuck being careful.'

Jiraiya's mind spiraled as his inner beast merged with his consciousness.

His hands released her thighs and he leaned closer and loosely wrapped his left hand around her throat. His right fell to her breast.

Her eyes widened in excitement.

"I won't hold back, but if it's too much, you will tap me three times, understand?"

Y/N nodded.

"Say yes or no"

"Yes master Jiraiya"

"Good girl"

He tightened his grip around her neck. Her perfect neck, that fit perfectly in his hand. Despite her breath in his control, she groaned the sexiest "fuck" Jiraiya had ever heard. Her pussy clenched down on him and immediately elicited a deep growl from his throat. His fingers were still grasping at her breast.

He dragged his thumb down against her throat, and pumelled into her. Her eyes closed and soft breathless moans left her lips. 

"Uh uh Y/N look at me" he accompanied his command with a slow piercing stroke.

Her eyes flew open in obedience. 

Jiraiya's pace slowed. His dick twitched in impatience, wanting to be fucking her to oblivion. But Jiraiya needed to focus on the look of her. Her expression. With every unhurried precise thrust, with every readjustment of his grip on her throat, her face oozed with lust but most importantly, her big brown eyes were filled with acceptance. An acceptance he had never known. He never knew anyone could look at him this way, or trust him this much. 

He plunged himself deeper and as he burned the image of her loving eyes into his memory, his desires shifted. 

'This is not enough' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, what he wanted changed in that moment. He needed more of her. He needed her even closer. He released her neck and pulled out of her. Grabbing her by the arm he brought her close for an embrace.

Y/N gasped in surprise and before she could say a word, Jiraiya stood up from the bed while lifting her up effortlessly by her hips. Hungrily, his lips crashed into hers. Y/Ns arms fell around his neck and her legs wrapped around him as they kissed passionately. Jiraiya's arms hooked around her legs and lowered her onto his hardness, parting her tight flesh once again. 

Y/N moaned into his mouth as he moved her body up and down his shaft. Her breasts jumped and slammed against his chest with each motion. Jiraiya licked her plump lip before biting down hard on it. She let out a tiny yelp at the pain but a sigh of pleasure followed as Jiraiya sucked on the spot he had abused. When he finally let her swollen lip go his tongue found its way to hers again. Their tongues danced a dance of desperation for each other to the sounds of their heavy breathing and moans. 

Jiraiya began to walk while still in her. Y/N felt her back hit the cold glass window of their room. The cold chill that rushed up her spine didn't compare to the combination of sensations Jiraiya was giving her. He held her still against the window and began to thrust into her honeypot. He left her lips and trailed his tongue against her precious neck before taking a bite.

Y/N let out another loud moan and Jiraiya answered with a moan of his own. Jiraiya had never felt this needy... this desperate for someone in his life. As he kissed his way down from her neck to her shoulder, in the corner of his eye he noticed someone outside the window.

'are they watching us?'

He knew it couldn't have been an enemy ninja or they would have hid their presence better. 

He buried his head into her chest after deciding he didn't give a fuck who saw. He didn't care about anything else. 

"Y/N" Jiraiya groaned as her slick pussy squeezed him once more. He looked back into her eyes.

"I'm close Master" she panted. Her face mirrored his own desperation.

He slammed into her in anticipation. Remembering the feel of her trembling flower around him made him eager to give her the release she deserved. A reward for her was a reward for him.

"Mm baby you should know..." Jiraiya pushed into her again mid sentence.

"The curtains are open and.... " again he dug deep and stilled, relishing the slippery valley surrounding his dick.

"Someone might see us. Do you want-" instead of finishing his sentence Jiraiya groaned.

Y/N cut him off with her tightening grip.

"I don't care Jiraiya please j-just give it to me"

Jiraiya smirked "I like when you beg. Do it again". He remained still and hardened within her.

Y/N cried " please master, please just fuck me"

"Louder Y/N , I can't hear you "

"Please I-I need you Master Jiraiya! "

His dick stirred at her pleading. 

"Hmmm" Jiraiya pretended to consider even though he was just as impatient.

Y/N groaned and her hips began to move on their own despite her being against the wall.

" oh you're desperate huh" he teased in a low voice.

"Ah I uhh hate you " she whined.

Jiraiya laughed at her declaration. Her words were mean but her sweet pleading expression gave her away. And the acceptance she gave him never left her eyes.

"Well I need to change that , can't have my baby girl hating me."

The screaming impulse to hurry up and fuck her couldn't be ignored anymore.

Jiraiya put Y/N down and instructed her to face the window.

Y/N did as she was told. 

Jiraiya bent her over. Her hands grabbed the window sill.

He rubbed her ass just before smacking both cheeks. Then he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"If someone wants to watch, lets give them a show" 

And with that Jiraiya positioned himself at her core and filled her up slowly, inch by inch. His hands held her hips tightly as he began to grind into her.

Y/N was already dying to cum. Every slow thrust was like a blessing and a curse. Blessing because he just felt indescribably good inside her. She couldn't imagine a better feeling in the world. But all this pleasure felt cursed as Jiraiya seemed to be teasing her to death , turning her into a hornier mess than she already was. 

Jiraiya could slightly see a reflection of Y/N's exasperated face in the window. He smiled to himself and gave her one hard thrust.

"Ahhhh Yes" 

Another one.

And another. 

Y/N's lip quivered as he continued his barrage of strokes. They continued at a steady pace each stroke with more power behind it than the one before. His fingers slipped down past her thigh, parting her delicate folds. He knew the path to her pearl like the back of his hand. Gently he applied pressure to her clit, multitasking as he continued his penetration from behind. He began massaging it. 

Sweet profanities left her lips once more, a sailors language turned angelic through her voice.

Jiraiya was obsessed with her. He needed to feel every centimeter of her body. His hands found their way up her back and around to her breasts. He hunched over and held onto them as his thighs slapped against her full ass at what seemed like a hundred times a second. His expert fingers pinched and twisted her peaked nipples, making her squeal at the pain. 

Y/N's voice was tired from all the moaning. But she couldn't stop. He was giving her everything she had begged for. And now he had lit a fire within her. Everything was building up to this moment. Y/N felt Jiraiya pull her up towards him by her shoulders. Fucking her like there was no tomorrow. She screamed out as he grew rougher, slamming into her harder and harder. 

Her dripping pussy began to clasp onto him tighter than before and Jiraiya knew she was reaching her climax. Jiraiya grabbed her neck from behind, only slightly squeezing it. Just enough to send her over the edge. 

Eagerly, he waited for the new melody of moans she'd release as her reaction. And she didn't disappoint. Her love rang beautifully throughout the room as her flower trembled all around him just as he remembered. A sensation that brought him to new heights. As she convulsed around his dick Jiraiya knew he was at his limit. He slowed down to ride the wave of her orgasm, gliding in and out of her nectar until he was spent and he spilled into her amidst an orgasm of his own. As he reeled from the experience, finally, without constraint or worry, Jiraiya felt like this was his very first time.


	17. Chapter 17

"I Just can't get enough of you" Jiraiya admitted as he laid beside Y/N. They rested on their sides, facing each other. He brought her right hand to his lips and planted tiny kisses on each of her fingers.

"And I'll never get tired of you kissing me " she whispered sweetly.

The two were still naked on the bed, in a world of their own.

"Soooo.... you called me your girl earlier..."

"Oh Did I?" 

"Yes you did, once when you were defending me from that lady and once when..."

"You mean when I was making you cum? Yes I remember that part for sure" he teased.

Y/N giggled " well I'm just bringing it up cause.... cause..." 

Every sentence she considered saying made her nervous.

Jiraiya spoke up before she could finish "Cause I never asked you properly and you want to know if I meant it?"

Y/N nodded. She suddenly felt shy and her eyes avoided his.

Jiraiya took a deep breath.

"You know, I've thought of a hundred reasons to push you away Y/N. Because you shouldn't be with someone like me. You deserve...better. but i've never been able to go through with it. I crave you and the thought of not being around you...scares me. "

Realization hit him as his lips formed those words. He was afraid to lose her. After she accepted him and trusted him. Jiraiya felt freed by her.

Y/N's eyes widened at Jiraiya's words.

"And after tonight, I will never entertain the thought of pushing you away again. So,Y/N will you stay with me, and be mine?"

Y/N smiled 

"Master Jiraiya, I'm already yours...and I can't even imagine anyone better than you. "

Jiraiya sighed in relief just before closing the little space between them. His lips found hers already parted and waiting. Soon Y/N was lying flat with Jiraiya on top of her. His weight felt good against her. His lips moved to nibble on her earlobe.

"If you call me 'Master' all the time, your body will never get a break baby" He whispered in a lustful tone.

Just as she was going to question him, something hard rubbed against her inner thigh, and she understood.

"Well Master Jiraiya, I definitely don't need a break right now. I want to celebrate" she flirted.

"Mmm I hope you won't regret that Y/N" 

~~~~~~~~

After hours of mounting each other, they finally fell asleep. 

It was about 1 AM when Y/N woke up needing to pee. Jiraiya was sprawled on the bed, barely covered by the sheets. A smile crept on her face at the sight of him resting peacefully. After relieving herself, she stared into the mirror. All her curls found their way out of the hair tie and were flattened and pointed in all directions.

'I look crazy' . She frowned at her reflection as she noticed her scar on her shoulder. She touched it as she remembered the day she received it. Suddenly a wave of emotion came over her.

"I guess its been a while since i had a good cry..." she mumbled to herself. She left the bathroom and looked at Jiraiya again.. 

'I don't wanna wake him up over this, I'll just go for a walk'

She threw her clothes on and tip-toed out the room. Y/N walked for about ten minutes before she began tearing up. She sat in front of a large oak tree and stared up at the moon. It shined bright in its gibbous phase. 

'I don't know why I'm crying. I'm so happy being with Jiraiya. He makes me feel good and safe

Y/N thought of her friends who were long gone. They never lived to get out of the village and experience life. They never truly felt safe. 

'Is it right for me to be feeling happy when...Niko and Yumi aren't here to be happy with me?' 

Guilt weighed heavy on her shoulders and made her feel uneasy.

'Did I deserve to survive, to find someone who cares for me?'

Y/N' touched her shoulder and remembered how she got it. The day Niko died.

****

She was trying to steal some creeps money while he was in the bathroom. Normally she would distract the men while Yumi would sneak in and grab whatever she could. But Yumi had fallen ill. So Niko and Y/N were gathering money to get her medicine. Y/N was on her own. 

'I was never as sneaky and smart as Yumi, that's how I got caught' she remembered.

This scar was a result of the man's sadistic punishment. He grinned as he cut into her with a kunai.

"I'm no fool bitch, you can't try and steal from me"

Moments after, Niko came charging in like her own personal knight. He was furious when he found her; crying, with blood pouring out her shoulder. Niko pushed the man off her and tackled him to the floor. He began punching him.

"Niko Please! Lets just get out of here!" Y/N pleaded.

Niko panted heavily as he slowly got up and turned to Y/N "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine lets just go" she grabbed Niko's hand tightly

As they opened the door, the man who they had believed to be down and out, yelled and lunged towards them with his kunai. In a split moment, Niko pushed Y/N through the front door.

"Run!"

Y/N turned to see Niko getting stabbed in his back.

"Niko! " she moved back towards him to help.

"No Y/N Run! I'm fine, just Run!"

Fear filled every corner of her mind. And she ran. She ran for what seemed like miles. And it wasn't until she stopped that she came to her senses.

"NIKO!" she screamed. 

"You're right behind me right??" she shouted.

"No no no, why did I run? Why did I leave him?!"

Y/N turned and ran back towards where she had left him. 'He's fine he's fine he's fine' she repeated to herself over and over again. Suddenly, Y/N became dizzy. Her pace slowed as she tried to make her way back to him.

"What ..What's happening to me??" her words slurred. She stopped moving and leaned onto the closest tree. 

'Poisoned kunai???' the realization came to her as she lost consciousness.

~~~

Y/N stared into the moon as she continued to remember the events that took place. She had been sitting there for about 20 minutes.

' I better head back' she thought as she wiped the tears from her face.

Y/N sat up from the tree and began her walk back to the inn. Though pangs of anxiety and guilt lingered she tried to reassure herself.

'Yumi and Niko would want me to be happy, so I should try and honor them by living well and enjoying life'

Y/N sighed and took deep breaths trying to calm herself.

~~~~~~

Back at the inn Jiraiya turned in bed expecting to pull Y/N's warmth back to him but when he reached for her, the emptiness of the bed woke him. He quickly sat up and scanned the room. 

"Y/N?" he called out for her. After a moment of silence, Jiraiya got off the bed and walked into the bathroom but she wasn't there either. 

"It's late where could she be?' he worried. 

He grabbed his pants and opened the door to their room. He looked both ways hoping to find her standing there.

'Shit did she go for a walk or something? Its dangerous by herself'. 

Jiraiya shut the door and walked down the hall and down the stairs to search for her. Jiraiya found himself outside the inn trying to decide which way to look when a figure caught his eye from behind one of the inn pillars. 

"Y/N?"

Instead of YN, Sarah stepped forward.

"Hello Jiraiya"

Sarah stood there in a satin robe, barely covering her black lace lingerie.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Sarah what are you doing here?"

Well what does it look like? I came to show you a good time. And you look like you're ready." Sarah eyed his bare chest.

"Have you seen Y/N?"

"Am i supposed to know who that is?"

"My fucking girlfriend, Sarah have you seen her?"

The word 'girlfriend' gave Sarah pause before she sauntered closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that why you pretended you don't know me baby? Didn't wanna hurt the girls feelings?"

"I didn't pretend, i just didn't recognize you, your hair is shorter and its red." Jiraiya pulled Sarah's hands off of him.

"Stop doing this, I have to go find her" he turned to leave.

"Clearly she ran away". 

Jiraiya paused. "..No she didn't"

"Oh come on Jiraiya, I came here earlier and I saw You two...or should I say I saw you fucking her. Even from where I stood, I could see you had that crazy look in your eye. You probably scared her off."

This was the one thing Jiraiya did not want to consider.

Jiraiya turned back around to look at Sarah.

"No I did not, She's different"

"Yeah so where is she?"

Jiraiya didnt have an answer. And doubt started to grow in his mind.

"Even If she comes back, she won't stay with you once she learns what about the things you're into. But Jiraiya I Love you and I'm ready to do everything and anything with you"

"Bullshit Sarah, you don't love me you're just lonely and horny. Besides, You're the one who went running away scared when I briefly and vaguely mentioned it.

"I wasn't scared...I.. I was just unprepared but I've thought it over and I'm ready"

"No, Sarah...you would always look at me like you were scared of what I might do to you.Like I was some monster so I knew we'd never get that far.

"Well, I .. you always have that look in your eye like ...and.. And." Sarah became flustered.

"Either way Jiraiya anyone would be afraid of you when you get like that! Its not my fault"

Jiraiya remembered Y/Ns soft accepting eyes and smiled to himself.

"...Y/N has never been afraid of me. I have to go find her"

"She will be when she finds out. I'll tell her! I'll tell her and then she really will run away. And then you'll see that I'm the only one who will accept you!"

"You're fucking crazy. I can tell her myself" he began walking away.

Sarah panicked and ran in front of him. 

"WAIT! How can you say i dont love you? I'm here she's not." Sarah hugged him, pressing her face against his skin..

Jiraiya found his patience wearing thin.

"Sarah. I am not him. I know that you want me to be, but I am not the husband you lost just cause you think we look similar. You knew this was just sex. So stop lying to yourself and to me."

Sarah ignored his words and let her hands wander down to his groin.

"Shit Sarah, ENOUGH" Jiraiya pushed her away. He was tired of her.

Jiraiya turned to head into the woods but stopped in his tracks as Y/N stood before him.

Quickly he noticed the tears in her eyes and made his way to her.

"Y/N whats wrong? Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone and.. I was worried"

Y/N's eyes looked at Jiraiya's bare chest, and back again at Sarah's half naked body and back at Jiraiya again.

"I promise nothing happened Y/N."

"O-okay"

Y/N trusted Jiraiya. But despite this, her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

"Actually a lot happened. You see Jiraiya has very specific tastes and we were just discussing how he needs a grown woman to help satisfy him. I'm sure you understand after earlier tonight"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and held Y/N's hands 

"I'm already satisfied with you Y/N"

"Then tell her Jiraiya. Tell her how depraved you are!" Sarah shouted.

'she'll never love him and he will be mine' she thought to herself with a smirk.

Jiraiya noticed Y/N hands were trembling ever so slightly in his.

'I wanna tell her but not like this. Somethings off with her right now'

Jiraiya ignored Sarah and spoke softly to Y/N. 

"baby lets get inside".

He led her towards the door.

Sarah noticed Jiraiya's gentleness towards Y/N and it struck a nerve. Jealousy began to pour out her mouth through her words

"Jiraiya doesnt love you! He's just a depraved horny dog! And you're just a child who will never be able to keep up with him. You should just give it up!"

Jiraiya and Sarah were overwhelming her and in her mind, her logic and her panic battled. 

'Why is this happening right now? I I can't deal with all this noise. Maybe she's right. How can I make him as happy as he makes me? Do I even deserve him? Do I deserve happiness? 

All Y/N could hear was the sound of her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

Jiraiya watched as Y/N began hyperventilating.

In that moment, Jiraiya sensed waves of chakra flowing off of Y/N. In the weeks they spent together, Jiraiya never once saw any sign of an abundance of chakra, or any sign of ninjutsu knowledge.

Yet in this moment he could feel an increase in chakra coming from her.

"Y/N..." Jiraiya began but stopped as a random bout of nausea overwhelmed him.. A sensation of uneasiness seemed to surround him all around. And the thoughts he had buried became loud in his mind..

'Y/N saw us. I fucked up. She's never going to trust me again. Maybe she never trusted me? Did she run and just come back for her stuff? Was she lying?'

Jiraiya backed away from Y/N and stumbled backwards to the floor.

Jiraiya remembered everything that had just passed, but simply could not understand why he was so worked up.

'Why am I this anxious?' Jiraiya wondered. "This must be some type of Genjutsu"

Jiraiya stood up and felt his heart pounding through his chest.

'I have to focus'

"RELEASE"

Jiraiya Felt all anxiety vanish immediately. He turned to see Sarah throwing up.

'So it's affecting her too'

He ran to Y/N who then began stepping back slowly. 

"Y/N , baby,"

Jiraiya scanned her body. She was still breathing fast and crying.

"I think she's having some sort of anxiety attack. That might explain why me and Sarah both had one. I have to make her calm down"

"Y/N you're okay. You just need to breathe baby, breathe" slowly Jiraiya approached her again 

"I-I can't"

"Yes you can . Y/N....Just breathe with me" 

Jiraiya began breathing deep audible breaths.

She closed her eyes and tried to match his pacing

"Good girl"

Y/N Followed Jiraiyas instructions and slowly her breathing slowed down, returning to normal. 

"There you go baby" 

Y/N's mind finally quieted and she opened her eyes and looked up at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's face was full of concern "Do you feel better?"

Y/N buried her face against him.

"Yes, I-i'm sorry " 

"Can I pick you up and bring you back into bed?

Y/N nodded her head and Jiraiya carefully lifted her up. Her hands grabbed his shoulders tightly.

Jiraiya looked over to see Sarah upset but stable.

"Sarah, you need to leave. Now."

Sarah groaned and ranoff without a word.

When they reached their room Jiraiya gently laid Y/N on the bed.

"Get some rest Y/N" he stated firmly.

"I'm sorry for freaking out...are you upset with me"

'I don't think she realizes what she's done'

"We'll talk in the morning but for now just go to sleep."


	18. Chapter 18

Jiraiya spent the night in deep thought.  
He glanced over at Y/N who was fast asleep. Her face without worry or care. So drastically different from how it was earlier.

'It was some form of genjutsu...it had to be. But how? I've never seen or heard of such a thing.'

Jiraiya recounted the events over and over again.

' It started when she began hyperventilating, Sarah was hurling insults, also I don't know exactly what she saw or heard...... She probably saw Sarah grab me. We were both half naked...shit'

Jiraiya groaned as he realized what probably triggered her. Despite everything, Jiraiya selfishly worried about what Y/N thought of him after seeing him in such a suspicious situation. 

'I need to talk to her but I need to approach this carefully. Maybe something happened to her while she was out in the woods? Why did she go out so late anyway?'

Part of Jiraiya wanted to wake her up and get answers, but he didn't dare disrupt her rest. Instead Jiraiya spent the rest of the night drifting in and out of sleep, constantly waking up to check on her.

Soon morning came. The sun shined through the windows waking Y/N up. She groaned as she pulled the covers over her face trying to block the sun. Jiraiya's eyes shot open as he felt her move in the bed.

"Y/N? Are you up?"

"uhh...No?"

Jiraiya smiled at the sound of her sleepy voice.

"Hmm ok you sleep a while longer., I'll see if I can grab us some breakfast.

"Mmmm k" Y/N quickly drifted back to sleep.

Jiraiya got up from the bed and brushed his teeth before heading out to the innkeeper.

"Hey, I'm in room 205 can I order some breakfast to come up?"  
"Of course sir"

Jiraiya finished placing his order and went back into their room.  
Y/N was still fast asleep so Jiraiya decided to shower and get dressed.

As hot water ran down his body his mind drifted away. 

'Last night started off perfectly..'

He pictured Y/N's eager face. How she looked at him gave him chills. And her soft caress lingered even now. He remembered how they fucked for hours on end, how she clung onto him, how she kissed him. The thought alone made him hard.

"How did it go from that to..."

The image of YN's tears rolling down her cheeks flashed in his mind

'I don't ever wanna see her crying like that again'

Jiraiya finished showering and dried off. Just as he began drying his hair, a knock at the door drew his attention.

"that was fast"

He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to open the door.  
But instead of room service he found Sarah standing at his doorway.

"You really enjoy flaunting those abs don't you?" she flirted.

Jiraiya looked back at Y/N, who was still sound asleep, her tiny snores filled the room.  
Then he turned back to Sarah and stepped out, quietly closing the door behind him.

"You're testing my patience."

"Did you tell her?"

"What do you think?"

"Look how she reacted just from seeing us together...how do you think she'll react when-"  
" Don't even finish that sentence. I'm not afraid to tell her, I'll tell her when its appropriate"

"I'm just saying...she doesn't seem like someone you'd want to deal with... "

"Don't presume to know me. You don't."

"I see...well I came here to see if you'd come to your senses but I guess you haven't."

Jiraiya glared at her silently.

Sarah scoffed in annoyance.

"You saw what she did to us and you still... still want her?! .... I guess monsters belong together. Better for me" she huffed, turned on her heels and walked away, brushing past the staff member with a tray in his hands.

Jiraiya sighed and mumbled to himseIf "I gotta get out of this town"

"Food service?" 

"Yeah thanks."

"You must be Jiraiya right?"

"Yes?"

"Wow, you really do favor him"

"Who do you mean?"

"Ryo, Sarah's husband."

"Yeah..thats what I keep hearing."

"Its sad what happened.." 

~~~

Y/N was awoken by the aroma of food filling their room. Her stomach seemingly responded to the scent with a growl. She slowly sat up in bed and found Jiraiya walking towards her with a tray of food.

"Good morning sleepyhead"

"Mm morning" 

Y/N didn't know whether to scarf down the food or to scarf down Jiraiya who was walking around shirtless and with just a towel. But as he sat down on the bed besides her, her lust died down as she recalled the chaos that ensued over night.

Y/N quickly stood up.

"Uhh I have to go pee and brush my teeth"

Quickly, she headed to the bathroom.

She plopped on the toilet and gathered her thoughts. She remembered Sarah and Jiraiya.. She remembered Sarah touching Jiraiya so casually. She remembered crying...

'Ahhh i cant believe i reacted that way...' embarrassment overwhelmed her.  
'I should apologize'

Y/N finished up in the bathroom and as she stepped out she laid eyes on Jiraiya who was sitting on the bed setting up the tray.

"Wanna do Breakfast in bed?"

"Jiraiya....What happened last night with Sarah?"

'I was supposed to apologize not interrogate...oops '

Jiraiya sighed.

"I wanted you to eat first but lets talk now. What..do you remember? "

"I went for a walk and when I came back I found...I saw sarah grabbing you... then... she started yelling and I freaked out and you took me to the room."

Jiraiya looked at her intently. She bit her lip nervously 

"When I woke up you were gone and when i went out to look for you Sarah was just there waiting to talk to me. But She started getting handsy and- well nothing happened"

Y/N sat down next to him on the bed, careful not to spill the food he set up.  
The sweet aroma of cinnamon somehow eased the mood.

"Jiraiya I know you didn't...mess around with her. I trust you. Plus I mean it just doesn't make any sense, you didn't know I would step out ..."

"Why did you leave?" Jiraiya asked quietly

"I..I just wanted to get some air... I had a lot on my mind and I didn't wanna wake you up. I was feeling a bit anxious and overwhelmed already...so when I came back and saw you. I just didn't handle it well.... I don't want you to think That I'm childish or something...I'm sorry"

'Alot on her mind huh' Jiraiya wanted to press and ask what was bothering her but decided against it.

"I don't think that at all. I think you have... Different parts of you that I want to get to know, the same way there are more parts of me that I want to show you."

"You mean like what Sarah was yelling about last night?"

".....That's part of it, But I was always going to discuss it with you just not so soon.."

"I was worried at first because..she said some awful things..."

Y/N felt annoyed that she reacted by crying when what she really wanted to do was fight her.

" ...but...I don't want her to influence us. So even though I'm curious.. please...just share with me when you're ready and I will do the same"

'Nothing about her is childish'. Jiraiya thought. He reached for her hands, squeezing them gently. 

"Alright that's reasonable. Just don't leave in the middle of the night anymore. It's dangerous"

"Ok, I'm sorry for worrying you"

"Don't be sorry just be safe. Now lets eat before everything gets cold there's french toast, eggs and bacon"

"I've never had french toast before"

"Baby prepare for your tastebuds to cry tears of joy"

Jiraiya felt the tension leave his shoulders. Y/Ns trust in him was refreshing

After The two enjoyed their breakfast Y/N fell back onto the bed.

"I didn't know food like this even existed"  
"Stick with me baby, I'll feed you good"

Y/N giggled happily.

"Y/N...can you tell me about your family? Any interesting history?" Jiraiya's tone suddenly turned serious and low.

"Hmmm" Y/N stared at the ceiling. " well I can't say. Both of my parents died when I was really young. So I don't know too much about them or where they came from. I do know they were not from the village hidden in the rain originally but that's it. "

"Were your parents ninja by any chance?"

"Uhh I don't think so..why?"

"Do you remember when that fortune teller was talking about kekkei genkai?"   
"Yes .. do you know what that is?"  
"Its a special ability passed down in families usually used by ninjas...and I think you may have one."

"Huhhhh me??" Y/N sat back up. "Stop playing"

"I'm not....Y/N last night when you were having an anxiety attack...did you notice anything?"

"No... what are you getting at?"

"Both me and sarah both felt your anxiety rush over us...except intensified."

Y/N stared at Jiraiya in confusion.

"What..what do you mean?"

"You were so anxious, I could literally feel chakra pouring out of you and then suddenly I felt anxious ...and scared. It was so overwhelming and my head was spinning. I knew something was wrong so I released the genjutsu and the feeling stopped."

"Genjutsu?"  
"Its hard to explain but, its a power ninjas use to affect the senses of others."

"And you're saying...I did that to you?"

"Yes and I've never felt anything like it... Y/N I want to find out more about this so you can control it."

Y/N groaned in disbelief. "SO not only did I have a panic attack, I attacked you and sarah." 

"Yes but it's okay I'm fine.

" hmmmm well I didn't get to fight her but at least I still got a hit in somehow" a mischievous chuckle left her lips

Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh along too. She was taking this news better than he had expected. They lazed about for a few more hours before they checked out the room, eager to move on.

~~~

As they reached the outskirts of the town, Jiraiya stopped when he spotted a large hawk circling above them.

'A messenger bird?' 

He extended his arm out to receive it.

"Ooo that was kinda cool" .

"Silly, the birds been trained its not like i just go around summoning birds" 

Jiraiya blushed and rolled his eyes as Y/N gushed over him doing something so miniscule.

He removed the tightly wrapped note from the bird's leg and scanned its contents.

Though in code, it essentially said Jiraiya was to return to the village.  
It had been awhile since he had been called back to the village. They let him roam free unless there was an urgent matter.

"What annoying timing"   
"What happened?"  
"I need to return to the village hidden in the leaf...  
"Oh am..am i allowed to come with?"  
"Remember what I said babe... I want you to stay with me. So that means even in the hidden leaf."

The two travelled on towards the hidden leaf village for two days. Soon Jiraiya began to recognize the terrain.

'Looks like we're getting close' he looked over at Y/N who happily trekked alongside him. Sweat glistened on her forehead and she kept pushing forward.

They were fairly close to the village but YN was definitely tired even if she didn't want to admit it. 

"Hey I know somewhere nearby we can rest up, and then tomorrow morning we will reach the village"   
"You sure? I can keep going" 

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow at her as she panted from shortness of breath.

" yes I'm sure, lets go"

~

"This is the perfect place to relax and camp out till morning."

Y/N looked around. Jiraiya had led her to a small hot spring. It looked as if it had been purposefully tucked away behind trees and bushes. The serene environment made her sigh.

"How did you even find a place like this?"

It was a natural spring but beautiful smooth stones surrounded it. Beside the spring was what looked like carefully placed flower beds filled with lavender and flowers Y/N had never seen before. There was no inn or resting stop but someone had to have been working on this area.

"Well I found it five years ago by accident. And I decided to stay here before returning from a mission. And since then I often stop here to decompress before heading back to the village"

"Does that mean you did all this?"

"Ha yeah sometimes I would bring back rare flowers and plants from other lands and plant them and I just made it look nice"

"I didn't picture you as a gardener"   
"It's peaceful..... And well... anyway we can rest here,"

"Its beautiful, this is a pleasant surprise"

Y/N watched in awe as Jiraiya literally walked up a nearby tree. He came back down with a large sack of essentials that he had left up there a while ago.

"Wow " was all she could come up with.  
"I'll teach you someday, now get in the spring while i set up camp" he said just before kissing her forehead.

Y/N disrobed and entered the hot spring. And Jiraiya followed after fixing up a tent, pulling out blankets and pillows and starting a fire.

They chatted and laughed for a while before falling into comfortable soothing silence. Before they knew it the sun was beginning to set and a gentle breeze brushed against their backs. 

"Y/N"  
"Mmm yeah?"  
"Things may be different once we get into the village"  
"How do you mean"  
"Im probably being summoned for a mission or assignment...and I'll be busy"  
"Yeah..that makes sense. Its a miracle I even got to keep you for this long ha"  
"I'll have to leave you behind, but you'll wait for me right?"  
"Hmm ..... You said to stick by your side... so maybe I'll just come along anyway, you won't even know I'm there!"  
"You're not very good at following discreetly...don't you remember?"

Y/N smiled as she thought back to how they met. She had followed him for days thinking she was being sneaky but Jiraiya had noticed her right away.

"Hehe, yeah I remember and.. I remember we met at a hot spring just like this...although it wasn't as nice."

Jiraiya smiled to himself. "Feels like its been forever since we met but it wasn't that long ago."

Y/N looked up at the sky which was turning into a bluish purple with orange from the sun blending with the rest of the atmosphere.

"Yeah but it also feels like it happened so fast...its like... a dream"

Jiraiya looked at Y/N who was staring at the clouds, lost in thought. Her skin always seemed to be glowing , and now she seemed to take the sun's place as it slowly disappeared. Her curls pushed up looked like a crown atop her head and Jiraiya found himself wanting to worship her.

'Yeah just like a dream' he thought.

Jiraiya turned and pulled Y/N to him.

Before she could react, their lips were entangled. Jiraiya caressed her face gently as he kissed her. 

He broke the kiss but held her even closer against his chest. 

'Why do I desperately want to cling on to her?'

Minutes passed before he released her

"It's getting cold babe. Let's get out of the water."

Jiraiya helped Y/N out the spring and wrapped her shivering body with a towel before turning to grabbing his own.

Y/N found herself watching Jiraiya dry himself off, her eyes dropped from his gorgeous face down to his perfectly sculpted abs.

'Every time I lay eyes on him I am shocked...how did I end up with someone like him'

Jiraiya noticed Y/N staring and chuckled before walking over to slowly pull off the towel obscuring his view of her. 

"You shouldnt be the only one allowed to stare" he licked his lips at the mere sight of her naked body.

"I'm not staring, I dunno what you're talking about" Y/N lied.

"Uh huh sure" Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk. "Its nice to know you like looking at me as much as i love looking at you babe"

Softly, he placed kisses on her shoulder and along her neck and onto her earlobe.

Y/N could hear him breathing heavily against her right ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Y/N..... I don't know what will happen from here on out, so I need to get my fill of you" his lustful intent seeped out of his every word. 

"And I want to be filled by you Babe..." she said matching his energy.

His dick was twitching and ready to be buried in her.

Quickly, he nipped at her earlobe causing her to inhale sharply, just before his lips found their way onto hers once again. His hands worked their way up and down her body. Y/N placed her arms around his shoulders as her tongue met with his. His kiss was intoxicating and she found herself lost in it. Jiraiya slowly led her to the blanket he had laid out prior and soon they were lying on top of it. He parted from their kiss and made his way down to her thighs.

He buried his face into them, kissing and biting every inch. Slowly his lips approached her perfect center. Her wetness seeped out of her, decorating her pink and brown flesh. He trailed his tongue up and down her pussy, making sure to slip between every crease. Jiraiya could hear her breathing become heavier. Tiny moans slipped past her lips.

Jiraiya looked up to see her biting her lip as she watched him in anticipation. 

"Don't hold back babygirl, I want to hear you loud and clear"

Jiraiya pressed his tongue against her clit firmly, the pressure was enough to make Y/N squeal. He began flicking his tongue against it at a slow and consistent pace. Y/N felt herself become sensitive all over. As his tongue picked up speed Y/N's legs began to close.

"Ah you should know better Y/N" 

Jiraiya held her legs open as he continued his assault on her button. All the kissing and sucking on her clit began to drive her crazy. Her moans turned into loud cries. Even in the open space, her needy voice filled the area. 

Finally Jiraiya decided to show her clit some mercy and made his way back down to her dripping entrance. He made sure to lick every drop of her essence. 

Y/N cursed as Jiraiya smacked his lips and slurped loudly. 

"Hehe you have a dirty mouth don't you" he sneered before continuing to feast on her. 

"Mmm you always taste so good Y/N, fuck . how do you taste so fucking sweet hmm? What's your secret baby"

Y/N couldn't find words to respond and instead groaned loudly. 

Jiraiya released one of her legs and began gently rubbing her nub again as his tongue slipped into her. Slowly he worked his way in and out of her, tongue fucking her beautiful core as she continued to spill her love onto his face.

"Oh Master Jiraiya mm that's so good..so good"

His dick stirred as Y/N spoke. He looked up at her to find a desperate look on her face.

"You know what that does to me Y/N...when you call me master. And when you make that face...Are you trying to provoke me? Hmm?" He dragged his finger down from her clit and softly circled her entrance

Y/N closed her eyes and whimpered as she enjoyed his tender touch.

Jiraiya unhurriedly slid his index finger in past her lips and began working it in and out of her.

"Use your words, do you enjoy driving me crazy Y/N? "

"Ahh no Master Jiraiya"

Jiraiya watched carefully as her face and body reacted to his every touch, every graze against her skin. Slowly he added his middle finger and kept on finger fucking her. He pushed them as far in as he could. His fingers were surrounded by her hot flesh and the feeling excited him. He pulled his fingers out and reached to Y/Ns lips.

Without hesitation Y/N took his fingers into her mouth and began to suck on them.

"You're such a good girl I don't even have to tell you what to do" 

Her tongue swirled around and between his fingers and she moaned as she savored the taste of her pussy. 

"Fuck Y/N I don't know which one I want first, that mouth or this pussy"

He pulled his fingers out her mouth and lowered his head to her ear and whispered " or maybe instead I should finally experience that tight ass of yours" his hand gently caressed her bottom 

Y/N's eyes widened in response to his suggestion. But despite making her clit jump from curiosity. No words came out of her mouth.

"speechless? lucky for you I'm just teasing but You should know I don't ever want to do anything that you don't want to do so don't you worry". 

"Oh and I almost said yes too" Y/N looked up at Jiraiya with a sly smile.

"Liar"

"You're right hehe"

Jiraiya slowly grinded so his dick would rub against her wet snatch.

"Silly girl, see what you did Y/N?"

"Ha, me? What did I do?" Y/N said between moans, his hardness pressed against her

"You existed in my presence.. And thats always enough to make me this hard"

His dick was already coated in her slippery essence just from grinding against her. Every impulse in his body wanted him to slam into her in that moment. But he resisted. Wanting to take all the time in the world to conquer every inch of her .

He continued slowly moving against her folds, and his hand fell to her breast. Grabbing all he could, he sweetly massaged it. Her nipple pressed against his palm. He leaned in and kissed her collarbone. Then gently he bit into her shoulder.

Despite her sharp gasp, he continued marking her. Up And Down her entire body until he was satisfied with the trails of love bites. Y/N could only whimper as his lips travelled all   
over her, his bites sent ripples of pleasure down to her throbbing clit.

Finally he brought his lips back up to hers deciding it was his favorite part of her to kiss.

The lust building up inside Y/N was ready to Burst. Y/N couldn't sit back anymore. Y/N pushed Jiraiya back and before he made a sound she rolled on top of him. Her hips straddling his, and her core brushing against his ready cock.

"It's my turn"

Intrigued by her sudden actions Jiraiya bit his lip, watching to see what she would do.

She leaned down to kiss jiraiya's neck, circling her tongue against his skin.

The sensation of Her wet tongue made him exhale loudly.   
She sucked his neck hard, wanting to leave her own mark. Soon she began her journey down his body.   
"I want to make you feel good too master jiraiya" she whispered.

At his chest the tip of her tongue swept over his taunt nipples.

Jiraiya tossed his head back at the sensation. Her lips closed tightly around one and she began sucking softly. Y/N moved her hips slowly up and down teasing him. She could feel his muscle twitch against her entrance

Jiraiya reached to grab her ass, threatening to thrust into her that moment. 

"You play too much Y/N"

She then bit down lightly on his nipple.

Jiraiya groaned and pulled her ass down onto his length.

"I give you a bit of control and you decide to drive me crazy"

Y/N gasped as she felt herself being filled up. Jiraiya lifted his hips, slowly pushing into her.

She pushed herself upright and began to move at a slow pace, rocking her hips, flexing her flesh around his dick. Enjoying the feel of him.

"You just feel so good master, oh masster jiraiya yes." 

Her pussy clenched onto him, holding on for dear life as Y/N began lifting her hips up and down. A steady pace at first until her ass started to drop down with more and more force.

Y/N moaned as she noticed Jiraiya's hungry expression. Jiraiya cursed under his breath.

"Don't hold back daddy, I want to hear you loud and clear" Y/N said with a smirk, mimicking his words from earlier.

"Ha...hahaha Y/N" 

Jiraiya gripped Y/N's waist hard and began slamming her body down onto him, Harder and harder thrusting up into her at the last moment. Making her scream. Making him groan.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" he growled in between thrusts.

"Ahh I I said ma-master jiraiya" Y/N cried out.

Jiraiya quickly but carefully flipped her over onto her back once more, never leaving her wetness. Her head landing right on the pillow.

"No, no, no don't lie, what did you say"

"I-I said d-don't hold ba-back daddy..ahh"

"Mmmm hmmm" he held her thighs and began plowing into her  
"What made you say something like that huh?"

Y/N was too busy moaning to answer. He was rough, digging deep into her core, never giving her a chance to recuperate from the thrust before.

"Tell me" he moaned as she squeezed him tightly.

"Ah cause you call me baby girl...i thought I'd call you da-daaddy" She could barely finish her sentence as the waves of pleasure overcame her.

"Ha , I like it. Say it again" 

"Daddy?"

"Again." he released one thigh and began circling her clit while he fucked her.

"Ahh daddy" she moaned loudly

"Mmm thats right" he moaned right back

Y/N felt like like her insides were twisting, it was cool outside but she was like a dog in heat ready to explode

"Shit daddy, I- ahh I'm so close... please"

"Yeah? Let me help you with that," Jiraiya grabbed both her legs and pushed them up by her head.

She screamed as Jiraiya stretched her out, making room for him to get deeper.

"Cum for me baby, cum right now" he commanded her sweetly. He slowed his pace but made sure to sink deep into her.

Y/N sang loud moans as her sticky center spasmed all around him. She gripped onto the blanket as her back arched and her lips released a moan so erotic that it almost made Jiraiya cum himself.

'Fuck shes so sexy when shes cumming'

Jiraiya pulled out of her as she caught her breath.

"Come here." he held his hand out for her to grab and pulled her up and close to him.

"You see what you've done?"  
Y/N felt his dick press hard against her belly.

"I'm not finished with you yet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clear up some of the story line in the beginning of the story Jiraiya and the reader are officially a couple they are a married couple in the beginning of the story and then then we have a flashback and we are going through the story of how they met It will be clear later on but they met way before Naruto is even a thing this story takes place before Naruto is born and obviously it's not canon LOL but like the timeline it's gonna be kind of hard to place in relation to the actual story. Think of it like this, this story takes place several years AFTER jiraiya meets konan,nagato and yahiko. So he's still fairly young let's say his early 30s.? But also after orochimaru leaves the village
> 
> I'm trying my best to make it make sense within the Naruto universe but yeah You’re gonna have to forgive me if it don't make sense just pretend it does and go with it just go with it .
> 
> Thanks y'all !


End file.
